A la Croisée des Chemins
by Lizzie Bonnefoy
Summary: Parfois, on y peut rien, c'est le destin qui choisi de faire se rencontrer deux personnes. Et ce, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. HAYFFIE
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER :** Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas, je ne fait qu'emprunter Effie, Haymitch et les autres pour m'amuser un peu avec._

_C'est la toute première fanfiction que je publie sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira~_

* * *

**A LA CROISÉE DES CHEMINS** - _Chapitre 1_

Cette année était très spéciale. En effet, on pouvait considérer le Capitole en fête avec l'arrivée de la Deuxième Édition d'Expitation, soit les cinquantièmes Hunger Games. L'annonce du Président Coriolanus Snow avait été des plus attendue.

Chaque citoyen du Capitole avait une impatience presque malsaine pour savoir quelle serait la spécificité de ces Jeux. Vingt-cinq ans auparavant, il avait fallu que chaque District élise ses deux Tributs. Qu'allait-il en être cette année ?

Pour les districts, la peur et la tristesse se faisaient d'autant plus sentir. Si pour le capitole, l'Expiation signifiait encore plus de divertissement, c'était bien aux dépends des enfants des districts. Quelles horreurs le Capitole allait encore leur faire subir ?

Toutes les télévisions de Panem étaient allumées alors que le Président débutait son traditionnel discours, qui en ce jour, était peut-être encore plus solennel qu'à l'accoutumée. « Aujourd'hui, nous préparons à tenir notre deuxième Edition de l'Expiation. » Comme pour la précédente édition, le Président piocha une enveloppe dans un coffret. Les créateurs de Hunger Games avaient prévu les Expiations sur plusieurs siècles, on ne pouvait qu'imaginer quelles inventions dignes du Diable se trouvaient dans chaque enveloppe… Il prit donc celle marquée d'un 50 et lu sans la moindre hésitation, comme s'il annonçait quelque chose de totalement banal. « Au cinquantième anniversaire, afin de rappeler que pour chaque citoyen du Capitole tué, deux rebelles sont morts, les districts devront doubler le nombre de Tributs. »

Engouement au Capitole. Cette année promettait d'être passionnante ! Les Jeux seraient sans nul doute plus longs avec quarante-huit tributs au lieu de vingt-quatre ! Et cela promettait de nombreux rebondissements ! Des alliances encore plus nombreuses ou encore plus larges, des trahisons… Oui, ce serait un délice à suivre !

Horreur dans les Districts. Comme si l'élection des Tributs d'il y a vingt-cinq ans n'avait pas déjà été assez dure, ils devraient laisser quatre enfants partir à la mort au lieu de deux ? Le Capitole ne connaissait-il donc pas de limite en terme de cruauté ? Et cela durait déjà depuis cinquante ans… Cinquante ans que le Capitole avait dompté la rébellion, ce que l'on appelait les Jours Sombres.

* * *

Comme dans tous les Districts, l'ambiance n'était pas franchement à la fête dans le Douze, alors que la Moisson se préparait. En même temps, envoyer quatre pauvres gosses dans l'arène alors qu'ils étaient le seul District à n'avoir connu qu'un seul vainqueur jusqu'à présent rendait les espoirs d'autant plus vains. Et puis personne n'ignorait que Connor Haynes n'était pas franchement le mentor rêvé. Comme beaucoup d'autres vainqueurs, il avait fini par succomber à l'appel de l'alcool, ne fumait pas que du tabac et l'époque où il était un fringant jeune homme de dix-sept ans lors de seizième Jeux était loin derrière lui.

Mais malgré son destin qui lui était encore inconnu, cela n'empêchait absolument pas Haymitch Abernathy, seize ans, de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. A vrai dire, il ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis pour lui-même. Même si à seize ans, ses chances d'être tiré commençaient à être plutôt importantes. En effet, originaire de la Veine, sa famille ne faisait pas partie des plus riches. Et c'était d'autant plus le cas depuis le décès de son père, il y avait de cela maintenant trois ans. Il avait donc dû prendre plusieurs tesserae.

Néanmoins, sa peur était davantage présente pour deux autres personnes éligibles très importantes pour lui.

Déjà, il y avait Ethan, son frère cadet de quatorze ans. Contrairement à l'avis de Haymitch et de leur mère, Alice, il avait déjà accepté des tesserae, il avait donc plus de chance d'être tiré qu'un autre "gamin" de son âge.

Mais il y avait aussi elle. June. Sa petite amie depuis presque un an. Fille de la Veine, elle était plutôt jolie avec ses yeux gris en amande et ses cheveux bruns, presque noirs. Chose amusante, Haymitch, beau gosse qu'il était aurait pu voir n'importe quelle autre fille. D'ailleurs, il avait pas mal de succès avec la gent féminine. Pourtant, il avait choisi probablement la seule qui n'était pas intéressée par lui. La seule qui préférait "bien travailler à l'école et aider à la maison pour rendre fiers des parents qui se tuaient à la tâche à la mine".

Mais à force d'entêtement, il avait fini par avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et il n'allait pas la lâcher comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais la moisson arriva bien trop vite à son goût.

Malgré sa nervosité, il affichait une mine indifférente et désinvolte, comme s'il se moquait royalement d'être là. Il jetait néanmoins des coups d'œil qui se voulaient rassurants à son petit frère et à sa petite amie. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, une pensée tellement abjecte et ironique qu'elle lui arracha un sourire dégoûté. Et s'ils étaient tirés tous les trois, hein ? Après tout, le Capitole avait décidé de faire fort, cette année…

Comme chaque année, l'hôtesse aux vêtements grotesques commença par les "tributs femelles". "Femelles". Déjà, le Capitole les prenaient pour des animaux, cela annonçait bien la couleur. La première à être tirée fut une fille de marchants que Haymitch ne connaissait que de vue, une certaine Maysilee Donner. La deuxième, une fille de la Veine de dix-huit ans, dont le frère cadet avait été moissonné deux ans auparavant. Haymitch ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour cette famille qui risquait de perdre un deuxième enfant.

Puis vint le tour des "mâles". S'il s'était quelque peu détendu que June ne soit pas appelée, ils n'étaient pas totalement tirés d'affaire. Le premier garçon, Haymitch ne le connaissait pas. On voyait qu'il tentait de rester fort, mais il n'en menait pas large. Tout ce qui importait, c'est que ce n'était pas Ethan… Mais il fallait bien un dernier nom. L'hôtesse se dandina une nouvelle fois vers la grosse sphère de verre qui servait d'urne, où des centaines de petits papiers attendaient patiemment d'être tirés. Elle en prit un au hasard et se dirigea de nouveau vers le micro, avant de clamer d'une voix enjouée le nom du dernier moissonné.

« Haymitch Abernathy ! »

Le Capitole n'avait décemment pas pu laisser deux adolescents s'aimer en paix et s'était senti obligé de le retirer à sa famille. C'était comme ça que cela fonctionnait, n'est-ce pas ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'estrade. Il préférait ça plutôt que de se faire trainer de force par les Pacificateurs.

Ce n'est qu'une fois aux côtés de ses compagnons d'infortune qu'il jeta un regard à June, son frère et sa mère.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives~_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :** ... Vous savez déjà.

_Chapitre dont je ne suis pas très satisfaite, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même~_

* * *

**A LA CROISÉE DES CHEMINS** - _Chapitre 2_

« Mamaaaan ! Regarde, ça va commencer ! »

Héméra Trinket regardait sa fille unique avec indulgence. C'était la première fois qu'on lui laissait regarder les Hunger Games, après tout. Néanmoins, elle trouvait la fillette de huit ans encore un peu trop jeune. Mais son mari avait haussé les épaules. « Autant qu'elle voit dès maintenant ces horreurs, non ? » Ce à quoi Héméra avait répondu par un regard noir et un petit cri horrifié : et si quelqu'un l'avait entendu ? Pas besoin qu'un Pacificateur débarque car il avait médit sur les Jeux de la Faim… Bien qu'elle ne formulerait jamais cette pensée à voix haute, elle savait bien que dire du mal du système n'était vraiment pas une chose à faire si on voulait rester libre ou même en vie.

La famille Trinket n'était évidemment pas la plus riche de tout Panem, mais on était bien loin de l'atmosphère des districts : tout ici respirait le Capitole : aux murs étaient accrochés d'onéreux tableaux, tous les meubles étaient en acajou et la décoration était des plus luxueuse. Il était clair que l'inquiétude était loin d'être au rendez-vous, quelle qu'elle soit. La nourriture était abondante et aucun enfant ne risquait d'être arraché à sa famille. D'ailleurs, les enfants pouvaient souvent avoir tous les jouets qu'ils voulaient et souvent, étaient déjà habillés comme de petits adultes, maquillage et perruque en moins. Une ville rêvée et insouciante, en somme, n'est-ce pas ? Pas besoin de compter chaque sous, on pouvait même se faire vomir pour manger plus…

Euphemia, dite Effie, était à la fois impatiente et intriguée par ces Jeux. Mais elle avait bien écouté en classe, alors elle savait déjà beaucoup de choses. Elle savait qu'il y a très longtemps, des rebelles avaient essayé de renverser le régime que le Capitole avait mis en place. Bien sûr, elle était sans doute encore trop jeune pour tout comprendre. Surtout avec une éducation et une école où l'on vous présenter le régime du Capitole comme étant juste et bon.

Elle ne tenait pas en place devant la télévision. Ce qu'attendait tellement la petite fille fini par commencer : les interviews des Tributs. Cette année, exceptionnellement, il y en avait quarante-huit !

Naturellement, la fillette n'avait pas non plus manqué la moisson puis le défilé d'il y a quelques jours. Le Capitole n'avait pas regardé à la dépense et avait prévu des chariots d'autant plus somptueux pour accueillir les quatre tributs de chaque district. Avant même la moisson, Effie et ses camarades de classe échangeaient déjà des débats passionnés pour savoir quel District l'emporterait. Naturellement, la plupart parlaient du Un, du Deux et du Quatre. Effie, elle, préférait ne pas se prononcer. Et c'était peut-être encore plus vrai au fur et à mesure que les évènements avançaient. Mais elle se déciderait _définitivement_ aux interviews… Qui venaient de débuter.

Caesar Flickerman, qui cette année avait choisi le vert comme couleur, interrogeait chacun des tributs sur leur vie dans leur district, la moisson, le temps passé au Capitole et bien sûr, leur score aux entrainements.

Toute la famille Trinket regardait les interviews et chacun y allait de son petit commentaire. « Je pense que c'est cette fille du District Un qui va gagner, vous avez vu comme elle a l'air déterminée ? »

Phébus Trinket leva les yeux au ciel suite aux mots de sa femme. « Oui, une machine à tuer, en effet… » Effie cru discerner une pointe d'ironie dans la voix de son père mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Le garçon brun du District Quatre aurait toutes ses chances, pour moi ! » C'était au tour de Léonidas, dit Léo, le frère ainé d'Effie. « Et toi, qu'en penses-tu, Effie ? »

La susnommée le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Je te signale qu'il reste encore le District Douze. » Sa réplique fut accueillie par le rire indulgent de sa mère et de son frère, comme si elle avait dit une bêtise. Effie ne répondit pas et préféra reporter son attention sur la télévision.

Effie dû bien avouer qu'il n'y avait rien de très marquant par rapport aux tributs précédents. Jusqu'au dernier.

Haymitch Abernathy. Effie l'avait déjà remarqué durant la moisson. Il n'avait pas semblé avoir peur à l'appel de son nom. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu le comportement d'un carrière qui arrivait fièrement sur l'estrade. La jeune fille l'avait également trouvé très beau… Mais ce qui l'avait probablement le plus marquée, cela avait été ce regard d'un gris orage. Il reflétait tout le mépris que le jeune homme pouvait avoir pour ces Jeux. Un mépris mêlé d'une inquiétude bien dissimulée. S'il gagnait, ce ne serait certainement pas pour l'honneur de son District, pour la gloire, la renommée ou quelque chose de ce genre…

Néanmoins, présentement, le beau jeune homme en question se faisait interroger par le maître de cérémonie.

« Dis-moi, Haymitch, que penses-tu de ces Jeux où tu vas devoir affronter deux fois plus de concurrents que d'habitude ? »

Le tribut hausse les épaules avant de répondre d'un ton à la fois indifférent et arrogant. Une arrogance qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle des carrières passés précédemment.

« Je ne vois aucune différence. Ils ne vont pas être deux fois moins bêtes, alors je dirais que mes chances sont plus ou moins les mêmes. »

Il eut un demi-sourire, narquois. Le public éclata de rire, tout comme le père d'Effie. La jeune fille ouvra finalement de nouveau la bouche, avec toute la détermination et l'engouement dont elle disposait déjà étant enfant :

« Je soutiens Haymitch Abernathy ! »

Son frère eut un sourire puis un petit rire à la fois moqueur et méprisant. « Sérieusement ? Un mec du District qui a connu le moins de vainqueur ? »

Les lèvres d'Effie se pincèrent d'agacement. « Oui, sérieusement ! Arrête donc de faire comme si tu y connaissais quelque chose, imbécile ! »

Héméra eut une exclamation de désapprobation. « Léonidas et Euphemia Trinket, vos manières ! »

La petite fille blonde baissa la tête, mais le léger sourire approbateur de son père ne lui échappa pas.


	3. Chapter 3

J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira~ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**A LA CROISÉE DES CHEMINS** - _Chapitre 3_

La pression montait d'un cran à chaque seconde.

D'ici un peu plus d'une minute, Haymitch serait largué dans l'arène avec quarante-sept autres jeunes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir à l'œuvre lors de l'entrainement. Bien sûr, il y avait les tributs de carrières. La plupart étaient de véritables colosses. Même les filles étaient impressionnantes dans leur genre. Le jeune homme de la Veine savait d'ores et déjà que ce serait des menaces importantes. Néanmoins, il s'était surpris à être plutôt bon en combat rapproché.

A l'entrainement, il avait réussi à avoir un sept, ce qui ne faisait pas de lui une cible facile, mais pas non plus une menace importante. Maysilee Donner avait eu cinq. Les deux autres, quant à eux, n'avait pas eu de très hauts scores, comme souvent pour les tributs du District Douze. Haymitch restait assez en retrait par rapport aux autres. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment très envie de se lier d'amitié avec des gens qu'il faudrait voir mourir… La seule avec qui il avait un peu parlé était Maysilee, car il avait remarqué sa broche un or. Un Geai Moqueur.

Seule sa styliste l'avait accompagné dans la salle de lancement.

C'était une femme d'entre deux âges. A vrai dire, avec tout ce maquillage, c'était difficile de juger. Et puis honnêtement, ce n'était pas comme si le jeune homme s'en souciait vraiment. Elle ne l'avait pas accompagné par sympathie, mais bien parce qu'elle y était obligée. Cette femme n'avait même pas mémorisé son prénom et ne cessait de l'appeler « Emile », lui étant trop blasé pour rectifier. Avec ses tenues aussi grotesques que peu pratiques, elle constituait une parfaite petite copie de leur hôtesse, Ancharia Vane, qui devait être responsable du District Douze depuis au moins déjà quinze ans.

C'était donc une des quatre stylistes, qui cette année encore, leur avaient confectionné de magnifiques tenues de mineurs. Saisissez l'ironie. Quoique pour le coup, Haymitch ignorait s'il ne préférait pas ça à être jeté nu sous la suie, en pâture aux « bourges de la haute ». Mais bon… Ils auraient peut-être aimé ce qu'ils auraient vu, qui sait ?

Le temps de rejoindre le tube de lancement était venu. La styliste ne lui lança qu'un « bonne chance », sans grande conviction. Haymitch n'avait pas besoin de la chance de cette femme, ni d'aucun autre citoyen du Capitole. Il n'avait qu'une hâte alors qu'il se faisait hisser dans l'arène : en sortir. De préférence en vie, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Il y était.

Haymitch haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer. Le paysage était tout bonnement à couper le souffle. Dans une prairie verte couverte de fleurs, la Corne d'Abondance dorée se dressait. L'air était délicieusement parfumé et les oiseaux chantaient. Tout était digne d'un conte de fée, mais contrairement à certains autres tributs, le jeune homme de la Veine ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, et, dès que le gong retenti, il piqua un sprint jusqu'à la Corne avant de repartir aussi sec et à vive allure avec un lourd sac à dos, en direction de la forêt, le meilleur endroit d'après lui pour trouver un semblant d'abri.

Il n'avait pas fait attention aux autres tributs, pas même aux trois autres de son district. Une part de lui espérait qu'ils ne soient pas morts, mais d'un autre côté… Cela ferait moins d'adversaires et surtout, il n'aurait pas à s'en charger lui-même. Car Haymitch ignorait sincèrement s'il en aurait été capable. Même s'il ne les connaissait pas, ils venaient de chez lui, du Douze. Et quand bien même il réussissait à revenir vivant de ce massacre… Il ne reviendrait absolument pas en vainqueur en ayant tué les siens.

Au bout de quelques heures de marche, il s'arrêta pour vérifier ce qu'il avait obtenu à la Corne. De la nourriture, une gourde vide, un couteau, une couverture et une corde, bref, de quoi survivre quelques jours, même si l'eau faisait défaut.

Dans le même temps, les coups de canons annonçant les morts du bain de sang retentirent. Haymitch en compta dix-huit. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Maysilee et les autres en faisaient partie, mais continua tout de même sa marche et ce, jusqu'à la nuit où il s'installa à l'abri, du moins, l'espérait-il.

Ce soir-là, il regarda les images des dix-huit tributs s'afficher dans le ciel. Comme d'habitude, le district douze était le dernier. Maysilee avait survécu au bain de sang, mais les deux autres n'avaient malheureusement pas eu cette chance… Il ne connaissait pas bien le garçon, qui s'appelait Garett, mais en revanche, il imagina la douleur que pouvait ressentir la famille de Tess. Fille de la Veine, comme lui, les parents avaient déjà du récupérer le corps de leur fils, deux ans auparavant à cause des Jeux.

Inutile de dire qu'il ne dormit pas.

Plus il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, plus Haymitch comprenait les dangers de cette arène : tout y était magnifique. Trop magnifique. Même les bestioles. Ces si mignons petits écureuils au pelage doré étaient en fait des carnivores assoiffés de sang. Bizarrement dit, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, avant même les autres tributs, ils étaient devenus les pires ennemis du jeune homme. Ce dernier continuait toujours tout droit, dos à la montagne. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait, mais il continuait. Cette arène devait bien avoir une fin, non ? Non pas qu'il espérait pouvoir s'enfuir si facilement mais… Bah, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça lui coutait ?

L'autre problème était le manque d'eau : s'enfoncer dans la forêt l'éloignait de tout point d'eau, bien qu'il n'avait pas franchement confiance. Tout ici semblait venimeux, alors pourquoi pas les ruisseaux ? En tous cas, les papillons, eux, l'étaient et Haymitch l'avait appris à ses dépens avec une piqûre qui certes, ne l'avait pas tué, mais l'avait affaibli plusieurs heures et fait souffrir.

Les coups de canon résonnaient assez régulièrement. Mais au bout du quatrième jour, ils étaient encore vingt-cinq survivants.

Les Juges et le public du Capitole devaient néanmoins s'ennuyer puisque la magnifique montagne couverte de neige, qui grondait déjà depuis le matin, avait littéralement explosé au milieu de l'après-midi, sous le regard à la fois médusé, effrayé et fasciné de Haymitch. Il était hors de portée, dans la forêt, mais cela signifiait que les tributs qui survivraient à cette coulée de lave meurtrière ne le laisseraient pas seul très longtemps, la forêt offrant la seule vague protection.

Ce soir-là, douze visages apparurent dans le ciel, dont environ la moitié des carrières. Haymitch en ressenti une certaine satisfaction, sans doute renforcée par le fait que celui de Maysilee n'était toujours pas apparu.

Ils n'étaient plus que treize, la plupart s'étant réfugiés dans la forêt. Cette nuit-là, il faudra rester en alerte. Il aurait sans doute bientôt de la visite d'autres amis que les écureuils.


	4. Chapter 4

J'espère que vous apprécierais, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, siouplait~ :3

* * *

**A LA CROISÉE DES CHEMINS** - _Chapitre 4_

Depuis le tout début des Jeux, la petite Effie Trinket suivait avec assiduité les évènements retransmis à la télévision. Elle était assez fière car Haymitch Abernathy avait survécu jusqu'à présent. Oh, elle ne narguait pas son grand frère, dont le tribut favori était tombé : d'une part, c'était très irrespectueux pour ledit tribut et même si indirectement c'était le cas en voulant qu'Haymitch gagne, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il meurt… Et puis narguer son frère ainé de façon puérile, ce n'était pas le comportement d'une « dame », comme aurait dit Héméra Trinket.

On ne pouvait pas dire que le parcours du jeune homme du district Douze était passionnant : à part des écureuils mutants, il n'avait affronté personne. Néanmoins, il avait passé avec brio l'épreuve du bain de sang à la Corne, et rien que pour ça, Léonidas avait dû reconnaître qu'il s'était peut-être trompé sur son compte. Et venant de quelqu'un d'aussi buté – c'était de famille –, cela voulait dire beaucoup.

Etant donné que Haymitch avait assez de provisions – si on excluait l'eau –, il n'avait pas véritablement eu besoin de chercher pour le moment et n'avait donc eu aucune raison de se faire piéger. En effet, toute l'arène était magnifique et cette magnificence constituait le piège puisque tout était venimeux, à l'exception des provisions du Capitole, des cadeaux envoyés par les sponsors ou de l'eau de pluie. Et il n'avait pas franchement beaucoup plu en quatre jours. De ce fait, pas mal de ceux qui n'étaient pas morts dans le bain de sang ou dans l'éruption volcanique s'étaient tout simplement empoisonnés en voulant manger ou boire. Cyniquement, on pouvait dire que cela avait donné moins de travail aux carrières.

Effie avait eu envie de l'aider. Elle avait même vidé sa tirelire et supplier ses parents de le sponsoriser. Ils ne lui avaient pas ri au nez, indulgents qu'ils étaient – contrairement à Léonidas qui avait explosé de rire –, mais lui avaient gentiment expliqué que malgré ses intentions louables, avec ses économies, vu le montant des cadeaux, elle ne pourrait sans doute même pas pas lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'une noisette. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait que les citoyens les plus fortunés du Capitole qui pouvaient sponsoriser les tributs. Or, bien que les Trinket fussent bien plus fortunés que les habitants des districts même plus riches, ils faisaient partie de la classe « moyenne » du Capitole, si toutefois on pouvait en trouver une, bien entendu.

C'était pour dire l'opulence qui régnait dans la capitale de Panem.

Aujourd'hui était un jour sans école et Léonidas avait invité son meilleur ami à la maison afin qu'ils regardent les Jeux tous ensemble.

Puisqu'ils étaient amis d'enfance, Effie avait toujours considéré Seneca Crane comme un deuxième grand frère, peut-être un peu moins pénible que Léonidas, puisqu'elle le supportait moins souvent. Et puis lui, au moins, il l'écoutait lorsqu'elle émettait une opinion à propos des Jeux. De plus, le brun avait plus ou moins toujours baigné là-dedans puisque son père était l'un des Juges.

Les trois enfants, de huit à onze ans étaient installés devant la télévision. La coulée de lave de la veille avait particulièrement été meurtrière et il y avait des chances pour que les évènements s'enchainent plus vite, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus que treize tributs confinés dans la forêt.

Et pour cause. A l'écran, on pouvait voir trois des carrières restants battre la forêt, sans doute à la recherche des autres, afin d'en finir le plus vite possible. La fille blonde du district Douze n'était pas loin, mais l'autre tribut du Douze l'était encore moins. Haymitch. Il avait repris sa marche au petit matin, mais le labyrinthe d'arbres et de végétation dense lui avait fait dévier de sa trajectoire. Seneca avait affirmé avec un air un peu supérieur que c'était une action des Juges pour obtenir un combat. Effie s'était contentée de rester silencieuse, ne pouvant pas détourner son regard de la télévision.

Les caméras filmaient d'un côté les carrières, de l'autre, Haymitch, qui semblait avoir entendu des bruits suspects.

Ses muscles étaient tendus comme un arc, tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Les carrières, à trois, avaient bien plus de chances de s'en sortir. Mais lui, seul… Il devait être attentif à chaque craquement, à chaque coin de forêt que ses yeux pouvaient atteindre.

L'impact se fit quelques minutes plus tard.

Les trois carrières se précipitèrent sur lui. Peut-être étaient-ils mieux entrainés, mais deux d'entre eux étaient blessés : certaines parties de leur corps étaient brûlées, sans doute par l'éruption. Il fallait dire que la troupe des tributs des districts Un, Deux et Quatre se trouvaient à proximité de la montagne lorsque celle-ci s'est révélée être un terrible volcan mortel.

En tous cas, Haymitch était rapide comme l'éclair : il tua le premier tribut de carrière, un garçon du district Un, sans grande difficulté. Cela n'était pas forcément le plus chétif, mais il avait connu des temps bien meilleurs et était déjà salement amoché.

Il lutta néanmoins d'avantage avec les deux autres. Si l'on oubliait le contexte des Jeux, les corps déjà couverts de piqûres et de cicatrices en ce cinquième jour, cela ressemblait presque à un ballet, une véritable danse tant le combat était rythmé.

L'un des deux garçons restants fini par tomber, égorgé, non sans avoir réussi à laisser une entaille dans l'épaule du jeune homme de la Veine.

Mais le dernier semblait furieux et encore plein d'entrain, si bien qu'il réussit à désarmer Haymitch et à le plaquer au sol sans ménagement. Effie reconnu un garçon du Deux, mieux nourri et plus musclé que son favoris. Haymitch était doué au corps à corps, mais l'autre était plus fort, et la distance entre le couteau du carrière et sa gorge s'amenuisait de plus en plus.

Haymitch se dit que c'était la fin. Qu'il ne rentrerait pas à la maison. Qu'il ne reverrait plus sa mère, la personne qu'il respectait peut-être le plus au monde. Que son petit frère risquait encore de se faire tirer aux sorts les années suivantes. Mais ses dernières pensées furent pour elle. June, sa petite amie.

Peu de temps avant la moisson, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils s'étaient promis de garder pour après leur mariage. Ce n'était ni elle, ni lui qui l'avait décidé, en fait, les baisers étaient devenus plus passionnés, plus tristes, aussi. Et ils avaient fait l'amour presque naturellement. Cela avait été maladroit et empressé, mais à la fois tendre et passionné. Comme s'ils savaient que ce serait la première et la dernière fois.

Et ce serait sans doute le cas, puisque la lame n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Haymitch avait fermé les yeux, s'attendant à une douleur intense ou à une mort subite. Il voulait juste se souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes, du baiser humide qu'ils avaient échangé à l'hôtel de justice, le dernier, alors qu'elle pleurait.

Mais… Tout ce qui arriva fut un cri. Le jeune homme qui le surplombait l'instant auparavant était tombé sur lui, mort.

Haymitch repris rapidement ses esprits, assez rapidement pour remarquer une sorte de dard planté dans le dos du garçon du Deux. Et puis il la vit. Maysilee Donner et sa sarbacane. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

La jeune fille blonde s'approcha de lui, à la fois incertaine et déterminée. Après tout, même si elle semblait ne pas en avoir l'intention, elle pouvait toujours le tuer si elle le voulait. Même si bien entendu, elle risquait de ne vraiment pas être bien accueillie chez eux si elle l'emportait.

« On s'en sortira mieux à deux, non ? »

Haymitch se releva, ignorant le sang qui coulait de ses quelques blessures à vif. Il la regarda quelques instants, avant de lui répondre finalement.

« On dirait bien que tu viens de le prouver »

Il marqua une pause, avant de lui tendre la main.

« Alliés ? »

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Maysilee alors qu'elle saisit la main tendue.

« Alliés. »

Au Capitole, dans la demeure des Trinket, c'était l'euphorie pour la plus jeune. Héméra venait à peine de rentrer de son shopping hebdomadaire qu'elle s'était faite sauté dessus par sa fille.

« Il est vivant, Maman ! Il s'en est sorti ! Il est toujours vivant et peut encore gagner ! »

Léonidas et Seneca étaient toujours sur le canapé, en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. N'était-ce pas la toute première fois que des tributs du district Douze allaient aussi loin dans les Jeux ?

Ce qu'ils arrivaient à comprendre, en revanche, c'était la joie triomphale d'une petite fille qui avait un poster grandeur nature de l'Edition de l'Expiation représentant son tribut favori accroché dans sa chambre, juste au-dessus de son lit.

En même temps, les parents avaient bien dû céder après moult supplications de leur benjamine, déjà très déterminée à l'époque…

« Soit c'est le poster, soit je vais moi-même au centre d'entrainement pour le sponsoriser ! », avait clamé cette fillette de huit ans.

Cette année-là, les gains sur les produits dérivés servaient de participation – aussi infime soit elle – aux cadeaux qui pourraient être envoyés au tribut concerné.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

Je ne ferais aucun chantage pour obtenir des reviews, mais disons que j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis, à toi qui lit cette histoire... Limite, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pourri et que j'écris comme une m****.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture de ce chapitre un peu plus long~

* * *

**A LA CROISÉE DES CHEMINS** - _Chapitre 5_

La coopération entre Maysilee et Haymitch se révéla être une excellente idée. En effet, Haymitch survivait bien seul, mais il était plutôt agréable d'être accompagné, surtout lorsqu'ils tombaient sur d'autres tributs. Souvent, Haymitch se battait de façon rapprochée tandis que Maysilee utilisait sa sarbacane pour atteindre les ennemis de plus loin. Ainsi, ils pouvaient récupérer les provisions des tributs morts pour continuer leur survie.

De même, ils fabriquèrent ensemble un système pour récupérer l'eau de pluie. Ils constituaient un duo peut-être moins menaçant que des carrières, mais qui demeurait efficace et à ne pas sous-estimer.

Pour ne rien gâcher, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, ce qui était à la fois un réconfort dans les Jeux, mais aussi une angoisse : il ne pourrait y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient devenus réellement amis, mais ils se complétaient bien. Maysilee, en tant que fille de marchand, n'avait pas des conditions de vie aussi pénibles que dans la Veine, mais elle avait quelques connaissances en plantes que lui n'avait pas, par exemple et apparemment, elle était amie avec la fille des pharmaciens. Même si là, au final, avec toutes ces plantes venimeuses, cela ne servait pas grand-chose.

Elle lui parlait aussi de sa sœur jumelle, de la vie en ville. Lui, il lui décrivait la vie à la Veine. Néanmoins, elle ne montrait pas de pitié pour lui, même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle avait une meilleure vie que lui. Elle mangeait relativement à sa faim et n'avait pas eu besoin de prendre de tesserae. Sa présence ici était juste un manque de chance.

Mais Maysilee lui avait avoué qu'elle préférait être là à la place de sa sœur jumelle, car elle avait toujours eu une meilleure santé qu'elle, qui souffrait de migraines atroces. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas tenu très longtemps dans les Jeux.

« Je suis contente qu'elle puisse vivre… J'espère seulement qu'elle ne sera pas tirée par la suite. »

Même les gens de la ville avaient leurs inquiétudes, après tout.

A la fin de la première semaine des Jeux, il ne restait plus que cinq tributs. Même avec Maysilee, Haymitch avait gardé son idée d'aller droit devant. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas.

Un matin, alors qu'ils venaient juste de quitter leur bivouac, elle avait fini par s'arrêter, l'air las et s'adossa à un arbre.

« Il faut que l'on continu. »

Maysilee planta son regard bleu droit dans les yeux gris du jeune homme de la Veine.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sur le moment, Haymitch ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Mais il sentait que c'était une bonne idée. Qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose, là-bas. Ce territoire devait bien avoir une limite, non ?

« Parce qu'il faut bien que ce territoire se termine quelque part, tu ne crois pas ? L'arène doit bien avoir des limites. »

Cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Maysilee.

« Qu'espères-tu trouver ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider, peut-être. »

Maysilee soupira et s'écarta de son arbre, prête à repartir, bien que sceptique. Il avait en partie raison, de toute manière : rester ici n'apporterait rien de plus.

Il leur fallu quelques heures de marche et l'assistance d'un chalumeau dérobé aux carrières pour attendre le bout d'une falaise, qui devait être également le bout de l'arène. En bas, il y avait seulement des rochers et des caillasses. En bref, rien de vraiment intéressant.

« Tu vois, il n'y a rien du tout. Retournons dans la forêt. »

La voix de Maysilee était douce, sans reproche. Mais elle sonnait trop comme un « je te l'avais bien dit ». Elle voulait repartir, mais lui voulait rester. La jeune fille resta près de lui quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole, l'air plus grave et la voix déterminée.

« Très bien. Nous ne sommes plus que cinq. Autant nous séparer maintenant de toute façon. Je n'ai pas envie que cela se règle entre toi et moi. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder, le regard toujours dans le vide.

« D'accord. »

Après avoir brisé leur alliance, Maysilee tourna les talons sans même lui accorder un dernier regard.

Haymitch longeait la falaise comme un lion en cage, comme s'il voulait comprendre quelque chose. Comme s'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose à comprendre, en fait. Un caillou roula sous son pied et tomba de la falaise. A peine une minute plus tard, alors qu'il avait fini par s'asseoir, résigné, le caillou remonta vers lui. Cela l'intrigua, réfléchit un peu et il lança une pierre plus grosse, qui remonta une fois de plus, directement dans sa main.

Un champ de force.

Il éclata de rire, ravi de sa découverte qui pouvait peut-être se révéler vraiment intéressante mais fut interrompu par un hurlement qui ne venait pas de très loin. Une voix féminine. Maysilee.

En dépit du fait qu'il n'avait aucune obligation réelle envers elle puisqu'elle avait brisé l'alliance quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'était élancé dans la direction de la voix, s'attendant à trouver son ancienne partenaire en train de se battre avec un autre tribut.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Maysilee Donner était allongée au sol, la respiration saccadée. Elle gisait dans une mare de sang. Son sang. Un oiseau rose bonbon – une mutation génétique – s'était empalé dans son cou.

N'importe qui pourrait venir les rejoindre, alerté par le cri comme il l'a été, mais tant pis. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de moyen de la sauver… Il allait devoir la laisser mourir. Mais il voulait au moins être là pour elle. De toute façon, avec ses dernières forces, elle lui avait pris la main.

« H-haymitch… »

Elle respirait faiblement, le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Son visage était très pâle, témoin du sang qu'elle avait perdu. Il lui murmura de ne pas parler, de garder ses forces, tout en resserrant l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa main. Mais elle continua, bien que se fût plus un murmure.

« Reste… En vie… »

Maysilee Donner poussa son dernier soupir. Le coup de canon retentit. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre. Et une quatrième personne, après sa famille et sa petite amie, lui avait demandé de rester en vie. S'il gagnait, ce ne serait pas pour son district ou pour un quelconque honneur… Ce serait pour eux. Même s'ils lui demandaient d'être un meurtrier, lorsqu'on y réfléchissait.

Il lui ferma les yeux d'un geste délicat alors que son attention se reporta sur la broche de Geai Moqueur qu'elle portait au niveau de la poitrine. Ils n'en avaient pas réellement parlé, mais il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait dit qu'on la lui avait donnée comme protection.

Une protection qu'on ramènerait à sa famille avec elle dans un cercueil, pensa-t-il, amer.

Il ne versa aucune larme mais lui dit au revoir comme il se devait. Après tout, elle venait de chez lui et avait été une alliée précieuse, agréable, même.

Haymitch ne s'attarda néanmoins pas près de son corps qu'un hovercraft finirait pas emporter.

Quelques heures plus tard, on entend un autre coup de canon, puis encore un autre.

Aujourd'hui serait donc très probablement le dernier jour dans l'arène. Haymitch restait donc le seul contre un autre tribut en lice pour la fameuse couronne des vainqueurs. Il ignorait de qui il s'agissait puisque nous n'étions qu'en fin d'après-midi et que les portraits ne s'affichaient que la nuit tombée. Néanmoins, il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soir-là, ils s'affichent. Ah moins bien sûr que le combat ne dure toute la nuit… Car il y en aurait forcément un. Le jeune homme refusait de croire que les Juges n'agiraient pas en ce sens. Cette arène avait sans doute entraîné bien trop de morts « naturelles », ce qui nuisait au « divertissement »… Beaucoup d'empoisonnements, de piqûres de papillons ou encore de tributs dévorés par les écureuils.

Haymitch affronterait donc soit le dernier garçon du district Sept, soit celui du Cinq, soit la fille du Un. Non, en fait, il était quasiment évident qu'il s'agissait de la fille du Un, après réflexion. Il l'avait vue à l'entraînement. Elle était vraiment très forte et décidée à gagner et, bien que traditionnellement ce fût une arme privilégiée du Sept, elle semblait avoir une affinité particulière avec les haches. Impossible par contre de se souvenir de son nom. Bah, probablement un de ces prénoms ridicules dont le district Un avait le secret…

L'affrontement ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps. Les écureuils semblaient bien agressifs tout à coup et semblaient les pousser dans une certaine direction. La sienne, pensa-t-il.

Et il avait raison. Il retrouva une grande jeune femme blonde au regard déterminé. A la main, une hache aiguisée. Dans l'autre, un couteau qu'elle lui lança immédiatement. Haymitch parvint à l'esquiver. Cette fille était au moins aussi rapide que lui, ce n'était pas bon. Le corps à corps commença. Ce fut brutal, sanglant, même. Cette fille était surentraînée et mieux nourrie que lui, ce qui lui conférait un avantage certain. Cependant, s'il devait finir par plier, Haymitch ne le ferait pas sans se battre.

Oh que non.

Les coups de pieds, les coups de poing et surtout de couteau et de hache s'enchainaient à une vitesse folle. Le combat rouvrait certaines blessures du jeune homme, mais c'étaient plus les nouvelles qui l'inquiétaient pour l'instant.

La hache de cette fille venait de lui laisser une profonde entaille à l'abdomen. Il ne put réprimer un cri de douleur, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer : avant les Jeux, le visage de cette fille devait être magnifique. A présent, il est couvert d'hématomes et son œil gauche saigne, crevé. Désarmé, il profite néanmoins de l'instant de battement pour infliger un violent coup de tête à la jeune fille, l'assommant momentanément et surtout, lui cassant le nez.

Ils n'étaient pas loin du bord de l'arène. Les écureuils ne l'avaient pas enfoncé dans la forêt, juste fait dévié sur la droite. Il s'éloigna en titubant, droit vers la falaise, la main plaquée sur sa blessure profonde qui saignait abondamment. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à le suivre, car il savait qu'elle le poursuivait, sa hache à la main, afin de l'achever.

A bout de force mais arrivé à destination, il la vit lancer sa hache de toutes ses forces en sa direction. Il ne se retint plus et se laissa tomber dans la poussière, voyant tout comme la fille du Un, la hache disparaître dans le vide. Elle reste plantée là, tentant de faire cesser le flot de sang qui coule de son œil. Sans doute pensait-elle qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que Haymitch, pris de convulsions sur le sol, rende son dernier soupir.

Mais contrairement à elle, il savait. Il savait que la hache allait revenir. Celle-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre et la fille du district Un n'eut pas le temps d'agir avant que sa propre arme vienne lui fendre le crâne, suivit d'un coup de canon. Un hovercraft vint récupérer le corps de la blonde du district Un et les trompettes retentirent.

Haymitch Abernathy était le vainqueur de la Cinquantième édition des Hunger Games. Il venait d'entrer dans la légende en triomphant des quarante-sept autres tributs de cette deuxième édition de l'Expiation.

Mais ce vainqueur venait aussi de commettre un grave geste de provocation au Capitole.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ! Voici donc le sixième chapitre. Oui, j'essaie de les faire de plus en plus long, bien que je pense que je ne ferais pas plus long que celui-ci~ Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! ^w^ J'espère toujours rester dans le caractère que vous vous imaginiez, car j'ai eu un peu de mal pour ce chapitre... Autrement, pour répondre à Muguet : je compte continuer sur cette époque. Enfin, du moins, pas directement passer à l'époque de Katniss. C'est-à-dire que certain(e)s seront peut-être déçus, mais la rencontre n'est peut-être pas encore pour tout à fait de suite... Néanmoins, je ne compte pas faire 25 chapitres entre ce moment là et la rencontre... Enfin vous verrez ! ;)

* * *

**A LA CROISÉE DES CHEMINS** - _Chapitre 6_

Un hovercraft se matérialisa au-dessus de Haymitch, pour récupérer le désormais vainqueur de la cinquantième édition des Hunger Games.

Le jeune homme était plutôt mal en point et saignait abondamment. Après avoir été hissé à bord, il eut à peine le temps de voir un petit groupe de gens vêtus de blouses blanches stériles et de masques qu'il perdit connaissance, terrassé par ses blessures et la fatigue.

A son réveil, Haymitch osa à peine bouger. Une forte odeur d'antiseptique flottait dans la pièce, ce qui avait le don de le mettre particulièrement mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, il finit par lever un bras, puis l'autre. L'épaule qui avait été touchée par la fille du Un était comme neuve.

Ses doigts dont les cicatrices avaient été effacées comme par magie parcouraient délicatement chaque parcelle de son corps. Son visage était à présent tel celui d'un nouveau-né alors qu'il était couvert de coupures dans l'arène. En fait, la seule trace de sa participation aux Jeux était une cicatrice qu'ils n'avaient pas du pouvoir camoufler. Celle à l'abdomen. La blessure faite à la hache devait être trop profonde pour que les médecins puissent faire quoi que ce soit.

De toute manière, il s'en moquait. Et puis il la voyait déjà se moquer gentiment de lui et de sa blessure de guerre. June. Se moquer gentiment d'un meurtrier… Non, il préférait ne pas penser à cela maintenant. Il valait mieux penser à ceux qui l'attendaient. Même s'il y aurait aussi les familles des trois autres tributs…

Sa tête lui faisait mal, sans doute les médicaments, mais il n'était pas prêt à replonger dans les limbes de l'inconscient.

On lui apporta son premier déjeuner depuis sa sortie de l'arène, et c'est là qu'il apprit que cela faisait déjà presque cinq jours.

Il allait bientôt rentrer chez lui. Revoir sa mère et son frère lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Grâce à sa victoire, il n'aurait plus jamais de problèmes d'argent et pourrait les faire manger à leur faim. Son frère n'aurait plus de tesserae à prendre. Telle qu'il connaissait sa mère, elle continuerait à travailler, bien sûr, mais elle ne serait plus forcer de le faire plus que de raison, comme elle le faisait depuis la mort de son père.

Et bien sûr, il aiderait aussi sa petite amie et sa famille. Qu'elle non plus n'augmente pas son risque de participation à cette macabre mise en scène qui n'amusait bien que les habitants du Capitole qui eux, avaient le derrière vissés confortablement sur des canapés luxueux.

L'espace d'un instant, il voulait croire qu'elle pourrait avoir une vie meilleure grâce à sa victoire, à l'instar de ceux qu'il aimait.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait ridiculisé les Juges et par extension le Capitole à cause de son geste. Ne risquaient-ils pas de le tuer avant même qu'il ne retourne dans son district ? L'avaient-ils préservé afin d'avoir un vainqueur à couronner ?

Le jour de la rétrospective des Jeux était arrivé. Pendant trois heures, Haymitch allait devoir encaisser seul quelques questions de Caesar Flickerman et surtout, la rediffusion des temps forts des Jeux.

Sa styliste lui avait dessiné un costume noir des plus sobres, ce qui avait agréablement surpris le vainqueur. Noir comme le charbon du district Douze, probablement.

Quant à Ancharia Vane, l'hôtesse, elle l'avait congratulé de façon abusive et surtout ridicule. Les oreilles de Haymitch saignaient encore à cause de sa voix trop haute perchée. Pourtant, aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraitre et malgré l'extrême mépris voire la haine qu'elle lui inspirait, cette femme avait constitué un certain réconfort car elle avait été le premier visage connu qu'il avait vu après son réveil, avant même son équipe de préparation.

Enfin, comme à son habitude, son mentor avait joué un rôle inexistant. A vrai dire, il ne les avait même pas conseillé avant qu'ils aillent tous dans l'arène, alors ça ne surprit pas Haymitch de le voir faire acte de présence seulement physique pour les caméras. Comme une marionnette plutôt qu'un humain conscient. Pas un seul mot à son vainqueur. En même temps, le jeune homme voyait bien que Connor Haynes n'avait peut-être plus toute sa tête et il ne semblait même pas comprendre la situation, perdu qu'il devait être dans les limbes "fantastiques" de l'alcool voire d'autres substances plus ou moins licites tant ses yeux semblaient écarquillés.

Caesar Flickerman commença par le féliciter, sous les applaudissements du public. Il rappela le fait qu'Haymitch Abernathy n'était que le deuxième vainqueur originaire du district Douze depuis la création des Jeux, il y a cinquante ans.

Mais le calvaire commença lors des premiers extraits. Caesar commenta le fait qu'il avait été extrêmement rapide et plus malin que les autres à ne pas se laisser distraire par la beauté de l'arène, si bien qu'il avait pu fuir avant même que la plupart des autres n'aient réagi.  
Haymitch pu voir Tess se faire empaler par l'épée du garçon du district Deux qui avait failli avoir sa peau dans la forêt. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'approcher de la Corne. Quant à Garett, un couteau d'une des filles du Quatre l'avait atteint en plein front alors qu'il cherchait à fuir.

Maysilee avait joué la carte de la prudence, quittant très rapidement la Corne avec une récolte maigre, mais au moins, vivante.

Maysilee. La revoir vivante, ainsi, donna un petit pincement à Haymitch, ce qui ne sembla pas échapper à Caesar, qui ne put s'empêcher de le questionner, bien que l'interview finale ne serait que le lendemain.

« Nous avons tous pu constater à quel point vous formiez une bonne équipe, Maysilee Donner et toi. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus entre vous ? Tu es resté avec elle alors qu'elle agonisait. »

Haymitch planta son regard acier dans celui du maitre de cérémonie, haussant un sourcil, interdit. Il avait peur de comprendre, là. On parlait d'une jeune fille morte dans l'arène, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi cette émission prenait des airs de cancans et de potins ?

« C'était une excellente alliée et… Une amie. Je lui dois la vie. »

"Mais je n'ai pas été capable de la sauver lorsqu'elle en avait besoin", pensa-t-il, amer.

L'émission continua sans plus d'encombre, excepté le fait qu'Haymitch était dégouté. Dégouté de lui-même. Il ne le montrait pas, naturellement, mais se revoir tuer les autres… Lui avait une mère, un frère et une petite amie. Et eux, alors ? Eux aussi, des gens les attendaient, avant qu'il ne les tue…

La mort de Maysilee défila à l'écran. Il s'efforça de rester le plus inexpressif possible, se sachant filmé. En revanche, on ne vit que son combat avec la fille du Deux. Mais pas la raison exacte de sa victoire à savoir son usage du champ de force.

La rétrospective le présentant comme un brave et fort jeune homme s'acheva. L'hymne de Panem se mit à résonner tandis que tout le monde se leva. Le président Snow en personne grimpa sur la scène, tandis qu'on amenait la couronne sur un coussin. Il souriait en la posant sur la tête d'Haymitch, mais celui-ci discerna quelque chose d'autre dans son regard. Une froideur sans pareil.

Préparait-on déjà un "accident" pour lui qui avait couvert de ridicule les Juges ?

Haymitch n'avait néanmoins pas le temps d'y penser puisque dès que Caesar daigna clore l'émission en souhaitant une bonne nuit à tous les habitants de Panem en leur rappelant de regarder l'interview finale du lendemain, il se fit escorter jusqu'à la demeure présidentielle pour le banquet de la victoire. Un banquet où Haymitch n'eut pas grand loisir de manger tant on le monopoliser pour lui servir des discours sans grand intérêt pour lui ou des félicitations. Certaines femmes du Capitole cherchaient même à obtenir ses faveurs, ce qui le révulsait, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas.

C'est vrai qu'il était un vainqueur, à présent et non plus un gamin sans histoire du district Douze.

La soirée fut longue, très longue. Haymitch ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, rentrer chez lui. Ancharia fini néanmoins par venir le chercher pour regagner le douzième étage du centre d'entrainement, pratiquement à l'aube, ce qui ne lui laissait que quelques courtes heures pour dormir avant l'interview tant attendue.

« Alors Haymitch, je te félicite encore ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

Après avoir avalé son petit déjeuner et avoir été habillé par son équipe, le jeune homme avait retrouvé le présentateur dans le grand salon. Il appréciait assez le fait que l'enregistrement était privé et seulement avec quelques caméra. Il n'avait pas une grande affection pour Caesar Flickerman, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il détestait le plus, dira-t-on.

« Bien. »

Il n'était pas décidé à être très bavard, cela ne semblait néanmoins pas déranger Caesar. Pour son crédit, cet homme arrivait à faire passer la personne la moins aimable du monde pour quelqu'un de très intéressant. Haymitch n'avait donc pas trop d'effort à fournir. Il se contentait de répondre aux questions sans trop s'étaler. Mais une fameuse question ne pouvait pas être éludée.

« Cette idée d'utiliser le champ de force qui entourait l'arène était audacieuse, tout de même. On t'as vu rire, lorsque tu t'es rendu compte de sa présence, peut-on savoir pourquoi ? »

Le visage du jeune homme se fendit d'un demi-sourire.

« Le désespoir, j'imagine ? J'avais envie de rentrer chez moi, vous voyez ? »

L'image d'un jeune homme désespéré qui voulait juste sauver sa peau. Il ignorait si ce serait crédible. Après tout, il n'avait pas forcément pensé se moquer du Capitole lorsqu'il s'était laissé tomber dans la poussière pour esquiver la hache de cette fille. En revanche, lors de sa découverte... En tous cas, cela sembla satisfaire Caesar qui conclut l'interview.

Haymitch ne prit pas la peine de dire au revoir à son équipe de préparation ou aux autres gens. Les bonnes manières n'avaient jamais été son fort, après tout. Et puis il ne voulait que monter dans le train et qu'on le ramène fissa dans son district.

Le trajet en train sembla durer une éternité aux yeux de Haymitch. Mais lorsque finalement il s'arrêta en gare, ce n'était pas fini. Il devait se préparer à une apparition publique, à un diner chez le maire… En bref, ce ne serait pas tout de suite qu'il pourrait revoir ses proches. Du moins, tranquillement.

Car du haut de l'estrade, devant l'hôtel de justice, il ne voyait qu'eux, dans la foule.

Sa mère, Alice, dont le visage était illuminé d'un immense sourire, tellement heureuse de voir son fils ainé rentrer vivant et surtout _techniquement _intouchable pour le restant de sa vie.

Ethan, son petit frère. Haymitch ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait grandi, même si ce n'était sans doute pas le cas. Quoique. Peut-être que de voir son ainé dans l'arène l'avait changé ?

Et puis il y avait aussi elle. June était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait tellement hâte de la serrer contre lui et de lui parler, comme avant. Simplement de savourer le fait d'être ensemble, ce qui rendait la vie dans le district Douze bien plus agréable. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait encore être tirée les deux prochaines années. Mais il voulait qu'elle soit plus que sa petite amie et au plus vite. Il s'était bien rendu compte que le temps passait trop vite et que la vie était trop courte, surtout lorsque l'on vivait dans les districts.

Bien trop courte.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que me président Snow l'avait couronné vainqueur, maintenant et Haymitch venait tout juste d'en finir avec les mondanités d'usage. Du moins, pour le moment.

On lui avait officiellement remis les clés d'une maison dans le Village des Vainqueurs. Sa mère et son frère s'étaient regardé d'un air entendu et lui avaient dit qu'ils resteraient dans leur maison de la Veine. Vu le sourire de sa mère, il avait compris ce que cela signifiait.

Il savait qu'ils n'avaient que seize ans, mais lorsqu'il avait demandé à June si elle voulait bien venir vivre avec lui, elle avait accepté avec joie.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que l'aménagement effectif allait se faire, il quitta le Village des Vainqueurs pour la Veine. Néanmoins, un détail lui fit accélérer le pas, jusqu'à le faire courir : une fumée noire et épaisse en provenait. Un feu.

Dans la Veine, tout le monde était d'une prudence maladive lorsqu'il s'agissait du feu, car avec tout ce charbon incrusté partout, tout pouvait partir en cendres en un quart de seconde. Absolument tout.

Ses craintes étaient confirmées. Deux maisons brulaient. Deux maisons qui n'étaient pourtant pas à côté. Et bien sûr, aucune trace de June, d'Ethan ou de sa mère alors que les deux maisons respectives s'effondraient. On essayait d'éteindre les flammes sans succès. L'essentiel était qu'elles ne se propagent pas aux bâtisses voisines.

Mais à ce moment, Haymitch s'en moquait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait les sauver. Il était prêt à aller dans les flammes pour aller les chercher.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait seul sans eux, hein ? Pourquoi vivrait-il ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans la maison en flammes de June, il sentit qu'on le retenait.

« Laissez-moi ! Il faut les sauver, bordel ! Il faut les sortir de là ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'ils étaient probablement déjà tous morts, peut-être même avant d'être brûlés, d'ailleurs, simplement asphyxiés. Mais il fallait qu'il les sauve. Il le fallait… Qu'on le lâche… Il se débattait comme un animal blessé et plusieurs gars de la Veine s'y étaient mis pour le retenir.

« Ils sont morts, Haymitch, arrête ! »

Haymitch ne reconnut pas la voix d'un de ses amis les plus proches, Fergus.

« N-non… Non on doit les sauver ! Il… Il le faut… »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une seringue s'enfonça dans son dos qu'Haymitch se calma petit à petit, submergé par le noir.

« June… »

Ses forces l'abandonnaient et ses jambes ne le retenaient plus.

Il tomba, inconscient, alors que les larmes inondaient son visage.

Le Capitole n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le tuer lui. Ce n'était pas assez pour le punir. Et surtout, ça ne servirait pas d'exemple à d'autres.

Car n'importe qui pouvait comprendre que ces deux incendies n'étaient pas de vrais accidents.


	7. Chapter 7

_J'ai déjà plein d'idées pour la suite, mon seul soucis est de l'organiser afin de ne pas délaisser Effie ou Haymitch... Car le parallèle sera assez intéressant à traiter. En tous cas, bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, les reviews, je les aime très fort :3_

* * *

**A LA CROISÉE DES CHEMINS** - _Chapitre 7_

Les Hunger Games étaient à présent terminés, la vie allait reprendre son court "normal" pour la population du Capitole, qui était assez peu informée de la situation des districts en dehors de moissons et des tournées de la victoire, finalement.

La petite Effie Trinket était vraiment très heureuse que son idole ait pu gagner les Jeux. Bien que sa mère l'ait éloignée lors du combat particulièrement sanglant qui s'était tenu entre la fille du Un et lui à la fin, elle savait qu'il s'était vraiment bien battu.

Du haut de ses huit ans, elle le voyait comme un héros, rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle était encore bien naïve… Comme la plupart des gens du Capitole.

Elle et sa famille n'avaient donc pas perdu une miette de la rétrospective des Jeux et de l'interview finale. Effie n'avait pas trop aimé le moment où Caesar avait insinué qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre Maysilee et Haymitch : non pas qu'elle fut réellement jalouse, mais c'était un peu déplacé, non ? Cette pauvre fille avait tout de même perdu la vie ! Une fille pour laquelle Effie avait un certain respect puisque sans elle, son favori ne serait pas sorti vivant de l'arène.

Il était temps de regagner l'école pour un rythme plus ordinaire.

Les conversations tournaient néanmoins encore et toujours autour de l'exploit du garçon du district Douze. C'était de toute façon plus ou moins chaque année la même chose.

Effie était une fillette plutôt sociable, et, déjà à son âge, elle pouvait être considérée comme populaire, même si elle n'était pas la plus riche ou que son père n'était pas influent au Capitole. Sa gentillesse et sa joie de vivre remplaçait le rang social pas forcément élevé.

Elle n'avait donc pas besoin de l'amitié de Seneca Crane, fils d'un des Juges des Hunger Games pour être entourée.

Et entourée, on voyait le temps passer moins vite.

Et heureusement, car la petite blonde aux yeux bleus et brillants n'avaient qu'une hâte : la tournée des vainqueurs pour revoir Haymitch sur le devant de la scène ! Elle avait d'ailleurs tannés ses parents pour faire partie de la foule de gens qui se regrouperait d'ici quelques semaines, lorsque le vainqueur serait de retour au Capitole.

Ceux-ci connaissaient bien leur fille et ils savaient qu'elle ne les laisserait pas en paix tant qu'ils n'auraient pas accepté. Effie n'était pas forcément capricieuse en soi, mais lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, il était rare qu'elle ne l'obtienne pas, tellement elle était déterminée, têtue, même.

Le temps qu'elle voulait voir défiler à toute vitesse s'était littéralement arrêté pour celui qu'elle admirait tant. Mais bien entendu, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Haymitch vivait seul dans sa grande maison du Village des Vainqueurs. Au début, il vivait prostré, sans sortir, les rideaux constamment clos. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il savait que tout cela était de sa faute. C'est comme si c'était lui qui les avait tué.

Bien que personne au dehors ne lui en voulait réellement, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à voir tous ces gens.

Il avait eu envie de vomir lorsque la sœur de Maysilee, sa jumelle, l'avait remercié d'être resté auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle agonisait. Il aurait dû la sauver. C'est elle qui aurait dû revenir. Lui, il aurait dû mourir dans l'arène.

Oui, il aurait été bien plus utile, mort. Eux seraient toujours en vie. Peut-être l'auraient-ils pleuré. Mais la vie aurait continué. Et maintenant, c'était lui, qui n'avait plus de raison de continuer.

Et pourtant… Il n'avait même pas les tripes de mettre fin à ses jours. Il le pourrait, avec ce couteau. Il s'était habitué à dormir avec, les rares fois où il trouvait le sommeil. Un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars où il revoyait les visages de chacun des tributs dont il avait ôté la vie, ou même simplement qui avaient participé aux Jeux. Celui de Maysilee revenait souvent. Mais également ceux de June, sa mère et d'Ethan.

"Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas sauvé ?"

Il se réveillait haletant, encore plus fatigué qu'avant. Terrorisé.

Comme il ne sortait pas, certaines personnes s'étaient décidées à s'occuper de lui. On avait renoncé depuis longtemps à aider le vieux Connor Haynes. Mais Haymitch était encore bien jeune, malgré ce qu'il venait de vivre, s'il y avait un espoir pour le préserver, tout était bon à prendre.

Sae Boui Boui en faisait partie. Tous les jours, elle venait s'assurer que le jeune homme mange, même peu. Bien sûr, elle n'y était pas obligée. Mais elle se souvenait du père de cet adolescent, de sa mère… C'étaient de braves gens et elle leur devait bien ça.

L'autre personne était Fergus. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tous gamins, puisqu'ils étaient voisins, à la Veine. Souvent, Fergus ne restait pas forcément très longtemps, se contentant de s'assoir près d'Haymitch. Ils ne parlaient pas forcément. Mais avec la femme de la Plaque, c'était une des rares personnes dont le vainqueur supportait la présence. Il était là, tout simplement et quelque part, cela aidait Haymitch à ne pas perdre pieds.

Car même s'il y avait peut-être une certaine peur de se donner la mort, Haymitch avait compris autre chose.

On ne pouvait plus compter sur Connor Haynes, le seul autre vainqueur du district Douze.

Pour les prochains tributs, Haymitch constituerait le seul espoir. Il serait leur mentor, il serait chargé de les conseiller et de les aider en trouvant des sponsors. Il pourrait peut-être permettre à des familles de ne pas perdre leur enfant.

Ce constat ne permettrait jamais à Haymitch de se remettre complètement, évidemment. Mais au moins, cela l'aidait à continuer.

Et il en avait besoin avec la Tournée de la Victoire qui arrivait.

Le passage dans chaque district serait retransmis sur toutes les télévisions de Panem. Haymitch ressentait une colère sans pareil contre le Capitole. Néanmoins, ça ne l'empêcha pas de lire chaque discours de façon automatique devant les habitants des districts et ce, sans aucun accro.

Ce serait mentir de faire croire que le meurtre de ses proches ne l'avait pas atteint. Mais de toute façon, le Capitole n'était-il lui-même pas construit d'un tissu de mensonges, de corruption et d'excès ? Alors pourquoi ne pas user de leurs armes contre eux, comme il l'avait fait dans l'arène ? Il fallait voir ce que ce geste lui avait apporté. Néanmoins, à présent, il n'y avait plus grand-chose que le Capitole pouvait lui prendre.

Ils avaient tués tous les gens qu'Haymitch aimait profondément.

Ils lui avaient aussi pris sa liberté le jour où les trompettes de la victoire avaient résonné… Non, bien avant cela, en fait. Sa liberté relative avait cessé le jour où on avait tiré son nom pour participer à cette atrocité sans nom qui avait pris plus de mille vies et qui en avait détruit plus encore.

Haymitch Abernathy, comme quarante-neuf personnes avant lui, était devenu un objet du Capitole, qui récitait ses discours comme s'il était fier d'être là. Comme si le Capitole n'avait pas réussi à le briser.

Le district Un fut le plus difficile pour Haymitch.

En effet, si c'était le cas pour à peu près tous les tributs, il ne connaissait même pas le nom de celle qu'il avait combattu jusqu'à la mort. Celle qui avait été tuée par sa propre hache. Elle s'appelait Amethyst et il dû faire face à sa famille. Elle qui était une carrière sans pitié, elle qui voyait la participation aux Jeux comme un honneur – elle s'était portée volontaire apparemment –, avait aussi une famille qui la pleurait. Ses deux parents. Un jeune garçon qui devait être son frère. Un autre plus grand qui n'avait pas l'air de faire partie de la famille. Une sœur ainée. Oui, devant tous ces gens, Haymitch dû dire que ce fut un combat ardu, ce qui était vrai. Mais pas un mot sur son usage du champ de force, sans doute vu comme un "coup de chance" pour certains et non comme une provocation qui lui avait coûté ceux qu'il aimait plus que tout…

Il ne précisa pas non plus qu'Amethyst était une des actrices de ses nombreux cauchemars, elle, ainsi que sa hache et son œil ensanglanté.

Pour cette tournée, le Capitole était l'avant dernière étape, juste avant le district Douze.

Effie était surexcitée à l'idée de voir le vainqueur d'un peu plus près.

« Euphemia Trinket ! Tes manières ! Tiens-toi un peu, ou nous rentrons à la maison ! »

La fillette s'efforça de se calmer. Elle savait que sa mère était des plus sérieuses lorsqu'il s'agissait des bonnes manières. Héméra lui avait toujours apprit qu'une bonne tenue pouvait décider de la réussite d'un projet, surtout pour une "dame". De même, la ponctualité était également une règle d'or et sa mère l'avait toujours encouragée à planifier ses activités et à suivre scrupuleusement horaires et règlements.

Haymitch se tenait sur la scène, pour un énième discours. Celui-ci serait néanmoins accueilli par une ovation et non des visages endeuillés. Ces gens les dégoûtaient à peu près autant qu'il se dégoûtait. Tous ces gosses n'auraient pas à se soucier d'être moissonnés, eux. Certains semblaient le considérer comme un héros, une star. Avaient-ils seulement la moindre idée de ce qu'impliquaient ces Jeux ? Non, sans doute que non. La plupart devaient être trop jeunes, de toute façon. Leurs parents avaient peu de risque de les enterrer.

Ces applaudissements et ces acclamations lui semblaient on ne peut plus illégitimes. Mais il serra les dents. Ce n'était pas fini. Il y aurait encore une interview de Caesar que le-tout-Panem regarderait. Et enfin, un autre fastueux diner dans la résidence du Président Snow.

Le _Président_. Haymitch dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge afin de tuer cet homme qui lui avait tout prit, lorsque celui-ci vint lui serrer la main.

Non, au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait à manger des mets somptueux et à danser avec des femmes du Capitole, toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Il avait entendu pas mal de rumeurs. Il savait qu'il y avait une probabilité pour qu'il finisse dans le lit de certaines d'entre elles. Une fois les Jeux gagnés, les vainqueurs devenaient très en vogue. On se payait le plaisir de leur compagnie… Et lesdits vainqueurs n'étaient pas franchement en position de refuser.

Heureusement, le planning était serré. La dernière étape de la Tournée de la Victoire était le district Douze, district d'origine de Haymitch.

Servir ce texte artificiel devant tous ces gens qu'il connaissait et appréciait pour la plupart, c'était la pire hypocrisie, presque une trahison. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas la force de broder.

Il dû affronter le regard de trois familles endeuillées. Le district était en fête, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que si lui était rentré, cela voulait forcément dire que les trois autres étaient morts.

Haymitch se disait qu'au moins, ce banquet était l'occasion pour les plus pauvres habitants du district de manger à leur faim, pour une fois. Mais c'était bien le seul avantage qu'il trouvait.

Et puis la vie continua, plus machinalement qu'autre chose.

Haymitch se préparait difficilement à l'idée de devoir devenir mentor dans quelques mois.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour les reviews, notamment à Samyye33 et Muguet :3_

_Je n'imaginais pas de mort particulière. J'avais pensé à une exécution plus "traditionnelle", bien sûr, mais je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas assez "subtil". Là, ça pouvait passer pour un "accident" mais c'était évident pour tous que ça n'en était pas un..._

_Bon, ce chapitre, je ne le trouve franchement pas terrible, j'ai voulu à la fois trop résumer et donner trop de détails je crois :') _

_Dans le prochain chapitre (qui sera peut-être un peu long ?), ce sera la rencontre. Parce que tout de même, une fic qui se dit sur un pairing et que les deux ne se connaissent même pas encore au bout de 8 chapitres... x)_

_Mais j'arrête mon blabla ici, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**A LA CROISÉE DES CHEMINS** - _Chapitre 8_

Au Capitole, Effie coulait des jours heureux. En même temps, quelles pouvaient être ses pires préoccupations ? Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de voir son frère ou elle participer aux prochains Jeux, elle vivait dans une belle maison, elle mangeait à sa faim.

Une vie parfaite et sans accroc, en somme.

Une vie rythmée grâce à l'école, aux Hunger Games chaque année. Malgré le fait d'avoir pour mentor la légende que représentait Haymitch Abernathy, aucun tribut du district Douze ne gagna l'année suivante, ni celle d'après, ni les autres. En fait, s'ils arrivaient à passer l'étape du bain de sang, la plupart finissaient tués par les carrières ou mourrait simplement de façon naturelle, probablement par manque de sponsor.

Effie ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en sortir avec un tel mentor.

Mais après tout, sortir vivant de l'arène était déjà un miracle en soit et peut-être que le district Douze avait accompli son lot de miracle pour le moment.

En quelques années, la fillette était devenue une belle jeune fille. Du moins, aux yeux de quelqu'un originaire d'un district, par exemple. Car pour les gens du Capitole, cela ne répondait pas aux critères de beauté dictés par les grandes égéries de la mode.

Ses cheveux longs et ondulés, dont la couleur rappelait le miel étaient bien trop banals. Son teint était trop terne pour quelqu'un du Capitole et ces quelques taches de rousseur qui pouvaient apparaitre au soleil étaient affreuses, voyons ! Effie était également trop petite au goût de bien des gens.

Sa mère lui avait toujours enseigné comment se tenir comme une vraie _lady_, le dos bien droit, les yeux brillants, le menton levé et bien sûr, un léger sourire aux lèvres, même lorsque l'on sentait poindre une exaspération incommensurable vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur. Toutes ces leçons sur les bonnes manières étaient souvent pénibles et fastidieuses, mais la jeune fille se consolait en se disant que Léonidas y avait lui aussi droit pour être le "parfait gentleman".

En revanche, lui était épargné par la douloureuse expérience des talons hauts et des premières perruques pour les évènements mondains auxquels assistaient parfois la famille Trinket. Le pire restait néanmoins le maquillage en abondance. Avec la poudre blanche, Effie avait l'impression que chaque pore de sa peau était obstrué et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que le soir arrive pour enlever tout cela de sa figure.

« Ton image est extrêmement importante et regarde, toutes les grandes dames le font ! », lui avait répondu sa mère, le jour où elle avait manifesté un certain mécontentement à passer presque trente minutes à se maquiller.

Et puis l'habitude se prenait.

Il fallait bien dire que le maquillage et les perruques restaient des éléments très "softs" comparés à certaines altérations que pratiquaient un bon nombre de capitoliens sur leur corps : piercings et tatouages en abondance mais pire que tout, les oreilles et queues d'animaux…

Effie avait été claire à ce sujet.

Elle acceptait tout, mais pas ce qui était définitif.

« J'ai l'impression que si je touche trop à mon corps, si je le modifie, je… Je perdrais une part de moi-même. Tu dois me trouver bizarre, non ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regrettant presque ses mots.

Depuis quelques années, elle s'était pas mal rapprochée de celui qui avait partagé ses jeux d'enfants. Le meilleur ami de son frère était en quelque sorte devenu également le sien.

« Mais non, je comprends. »

Seneca lui sourit. Il souriait toujours, en sa présence.

« Merci, Seneca. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Lui ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre.

« De m'écouter, pardi ! »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était vrai qu'Effie était une des personnes les plus bavardes qu'il connaissait.

En réalité, elle était surtout heureuse de pouvoir lui parler de ce genre de chose. Il ne comprenait lui-même sans doute pas, mais il ne cherchait pas à la juger ou à lui imposer une opinion. Et cela signifiait beaucoup pour Effie.

La bonne entente entre les deux jeunes gens n'avait pas échappé à Héméra Trinket. Seneca était un jeune homme d'une famille au statut social supérieur au leur, il était plutôt beau garçon – surtout avec cette barbe naissante qu'il taillait d'une façon originale et du plus bel effet –, et puis si Effie était encore jeune, il fallait peut-être commencer à songer à lui trouver un compagnon…

Et pour les compagnons, le choix n'aurait pas manqué.

Effie était une fille plutôt sociable. Elle avait pas mal d'amis, garçons comme filles, de la conversation et pour ne rien gâché, n'était pas un laideron.

Néanmoins, si elle maitrisait toute sorte de convenances et si on ne pouvait pas forcément la qualifier d'idiote, elle était totalement imperméable aux tentatives d'avances que pouvaient lui faire les jeunes hommes.

Il y avait cela, et le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas totalement oublié.

C'était peut-être idiot, mais après toutes ces années, Effie pensait encore à son favori des Jeux de l'Expiation. Elle se demandait souvent ce qu'il devenait et elle n'avait jamais décroché le poster dans sa chambre. Même si selon sa mère, c'était indigne d'une jeune fille.

Parler d'amour était sans doute excessif pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait finalement pas et à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé. Mais l'image de ce regard orageux et désinvolte ne l'avait jamais quittée.

En grandissant, Effie avait développé son goût pour la mode. Les talons hauts la faisait souvent encore souffrir, mais elle était devenue une férue de chaussures. Les perruques ne la dérangeaient plus autant, bien qu'elle fût tout de même assez heureuse de les ôter le soir venu.

Bref, Effie devenait peu à peu une vraie fashionista. Grâce aux contacts de sa mère, elle put même décrocher quelques contrats et débuta une carrière de mannequin à dix-huit ans.

Son port de tête, sa façon de marcher et sa joie de vivre faisaient le succès de la jeune femme.

« Tournez-vous, s'il vous plait. »

Comme d'habitude, Effie s'exécuta alors qu'elle se faisait habiller et maquiller, se laissant manipuler sans opposer de résistance, afin de faciliter le travail de tout le monde. D'ailleurs, le nouvel arrivé dans l'équipe semblait particulièrement prometteur. Effie avait eu l'occasion de voir ses croquis, une fois. Cet homme devait être un peu plus jeune qu'elle et de toute évidence, il n'allait pas rester préparateur toute sa vie.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom, au fait… »

L'intéressé regarda le mannequin, d'un air surpris. Il était assez peu habituel que ceux-ci s'intéressent aux gens qui s'occupaient d'eux.

« Cinna. Je suis encore en formation. »

Effie lui tendit une main amicale.

« Enchantée ! »

C'est ainsi qu'Effie se fit un autre ami. Ils ne travaillèrent pas longtemps ensemble, mais se complétaient assez bien sur certains points. Cinna était aussi calme et apaisant qu'Effie pouvait être bruyante et hyperactive. Souvent, leurs conversations étaient d'ailleurs plutôt des monologues de la jeune femme. Néanmoins, elle avait un côté attachant qui empêchait le futur styliste de la ligoter et surtout de la bâillonner.

Et puis il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à le faire, car c'était elle qui un beau jour avait mis son grain de sel pour qu'il puisse avoir sa propre boutique au Capitole.

Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres stylistes, Cinna n'avait pas pu profiter d'un capital financier ou d'une quelconque renommée et malgré son talent évident, il avait du mal à faire reconnaitre son travail sans influence. C'était comme ça que cela marchait, au Capitole.

Et puis Effie lui avait fait tout un cinéma pour qu'il lui fasse une tenue. Sans dire qu'elle était une grande star, le mannequin avait réussi à se faire un nom et cela avait suffi à donner un coup de pouce au styliste.

Effie et Cinna n'étaient pas les seuls à connaître le succès professionnel et Seneca s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il était entré dans l'industrie des Hunger Games. Bien sûr, il était encore en bas de l'échelle, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un jour, il serait Haut Juge.

Et ça, Héméra Trinket ne le perdait pas de vue. Sa fille allait bientôt avoir vingt-et-un ans, toujours aucun fiancé potentiel en vue. De même, le métier de mannequin était honorable, mais elle voyait un peu plus grand pour sa fille… Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de lui en parler.

Les Trinket avaient organisée une grande fête pour l'anniversaire de leur cadette. Tous les amis "intimes" avaient été invités, soit à peu près quatre-vingt personnes.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Seneca Crane l'avait emmenée à l'écart, la prenant par la main.

« Effie… »

La susnommée regarda son interlocuteur avec des yeux ronds, avant de sourire, légèrement gêné.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Seneca ? Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux, tout à coup. »

Le brun se racla la gorge. La jeune femme s'amusa intérieurement du fait qu'il avait l'air bien moins fier que lorsqu'il parlait de son travail.

« Nous nous connaissons depuis maintenant longtemps. Je… Tu me plais Effie. »

Cette dernière se senti rougir légèrement. Pas forcément suite à la déclaration de Seneca mais plus par rapport au fait qu'elle se sentait observée. Et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle suspectait sa mère.

« Oh hm… »

Si elle était très douée pour parler en temps normal, elle n'avait ici pas pu laisser sortir autre chose. Seneca dû l'interpréter comme de la timidité de sa part. Il se pencha sur elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas brutal, ni vraiment désagréable. Effie ne se dégagea pas, elle répondit au baiser, même.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle, Effie ne voyait pas ça comme quelque chose de juste.

Peu après son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, la carrière de mannequin d'Effie prit fin afin qu'elle puisse se consacrer à la reprise de ses études. Sans qu'elle sache trop comment, sa mère et Seneca qui était à présent son petit ami – elle n'était décidément pas encore prête au mariage malgré les sous-entendus incessants de sa mère –, l'avaient convaincue de devenir hôtesse pour les Hunger Games.

Phébus, son père n'avait jamais rien dit à propos de cette décision. Effie avait cru distinguer une lueur de désapprobation dans les yeux de celui dont elle avait été si proche quand elle était petite fille. Comme un avertissement. "Ne trempe pas dans les Jeux." Mais elle l'ignora. De toute façon, son inscription à l'école était déjà faite et d'ici deux ans, si elle réussissait sa formation qui était réputée comme difficile, elle serait affectée à un district.

« Félicitations, Mademoiselle Trinket. Vous êtes officiellement la nouvelle hôtesse du district Douze. »

Le district Douze. Le moins populaire, le plus miteux. Le district dont personne ne voulait, celui qui n'avait connu que deux vainqueurs en soixante-quatre ans de Jeux.

Le Président Snow lui-même lui avait donné ses fonctions. C'était la première fois qu'Effie le rencontrait en personne et il la rendait plutôt nerveuse, bien qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

D'ici quelques mois auraient lieu la Soixante-Cinquième édition des Jeux. Effie aurait l'honneur de tirer les noms des tributs qui participeraient. Et puis… Elle pourrait rencontrer celui qui quinze ans plus tôt avait déchainé tant de passion en la petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque.


	9. Chapter 9

_Je pense que le dixième chapitre va arriver plutôt rapidement. Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi ;)_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews~! :3_

* * *

**A LA CROISÉE DES CHEMINS** - _Chapitre 9_

Les quinze dernières années de la vie de Haymitch étaient plutôt simples à résumer : une longue et interminable descente aux enfers.

Le premiers temps, il avait tout fait pour conseiller du mieux qu'il le pouvait les infortunés gosses qui étaient moissonnés. Il se démenait pour trouver des sponsors.

Haymitch refusait qu'ils subissent un mentor absent comme lui et ses trois compagnons avaient dû se résoudre à faire. Connor était d'ailleurs décédé seulement deux ans après sa victoire, ce qui, disons-le franchement, n'avait pas laissé un grand vide pour le jeune homme.

En effet, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui le soutenait le plus. Haymitch avait été surpris de constaté que certains mentors des autres districts se montraient amicaux avec lui. Deux, en particuliers.

La toute première à l'avoir accueilli était l'aînée des mentors et des vainqueurs en général, Mags, originaire du district Quatre. C'était une femme de petite taille qui savait à la fois être ferme et douce. Dès son arrivée parmi les vainqueurs, elle était venue le saluer. Elle semblait être une des rares à ne pas avoir plongé dans l'alcool ou la drogue, avec Seeder du district Onze ou les deux vainqueurs du district Trois, Wiress et Beetee, aussi surnommés Tics et Volts. Inutile de dire qu'après avoir perdu sa famille et sa petite amie, un peu de gentillesse était la bienvenue. Il se demandait même comment une femme aussi brave et gentille qu'elle avait pu remporter les Jeux. Et pourtant, il avait pu l'écouter prodiguer ses conseils aux tributs du district de la pèche…

Le deuxième à l'aborder fut Chaff, du district Onze, pour lui proposer un verre, que Haymitch avait poliment refusé à ce moment, déterminé à garder les idées claires malgré ses fantômes, dans le but d'aider ses tributs. Chaff avait gagné cinq ans avant lui et son bras gauche se terminait par un moignon. Bien que Chaff fusse quelqu'un de vraiment très bruyant, bagarreur et déjà bien imbibé d'alcool, Haymitch ressentait un certain respect à son égard. Le Capitole lui avait gracieusement proposé une prothèse pour sa main, une prothèse plutôt réaliste et surtout, plus pratique qu'un moignon. Pourtant, il avait refusé. Il n'avait rien voulu avoir de plus en lien avec le Capitole que sa participation aux Jeux.

Mais malgré ce soutien, le vague équilibre que Haymitch tentait d'entretenir était bien fragile. Bien trop fragile pour durer.

Les efforts qu'il faisait pour trouver des sponsors, pour donner les meilleurs conseils possibles… Tout ça semblait ne servir à rien. Il ne faisait que se consumer à petit feu. Il ne dormait que rarement la nuit. Le noir avait tendance à accentuer la fréquence et surtout, l'intensité de ses cauchemars. Les visages des tributs qu'il ne réussissait pas à sauver rejoignaient ceux de June, de sa famille, de Maysilee, d'Amethyst et de sa hache, ainsi que ceux des quarante-cinq autres tributs qui avaient participé aux cinquantièmes Huger Games.

_"Nous sommes tous morts par ta faute, Haymitch. Tu n'es qu'un assassin. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que le Capitole. En réalité, tu ne vaux rien du tout."_

Petit à petit, ce n'était plus seulement qu'un verre de temps en temps. Il s'était mis à boire constamment, des alcools de plus en plus forts. Il était constamment d'une humeur massacrante, ne faisait plus aucun effort pour se montrer aimable avec les tributs, ni même les autres gens.

Quelle différence cela ferait, de toute façon ? Ces gamins allaient crever quoi qu'il fasse... Et ces familles allaient le détester. Autant se donner moins de mal à cette fin.

Haymitch n'acceptait plus personne chez lui, non plus. Il s'était lui-même condamné à une vie solitaire. Mais au moins, cela réduisait le nombre de gens qui risquaient de souffrir par sa faute. D'autres personnes avaient besoin de Sae Boui Boui. Et puis Fergus s'était mis en ménage avec une fille de marchand – que Haymitch savait être une amie de Maysilee et de sa sœur –, avec qui il avait fini par avoir une fille. Haymitch n'avait même pas daigné les féliciter pour leur mariage, alors pour le nouveau-né, encore moins.

Ses seuls contacts humains restaient les autres vainqueurs. Les autres _monstres_.

Ce comportement autodestructeur ne changeait rien à la situation, évidemment. Mais parfois, au lieu de passer une nuit blanche, il avait la chance de tomber dans les vapes après avoir un peu trop abuser de ce qu'il pouvait obtenir de plus fort comme alcool à la Plaque, ses rares sorties. Sa maison était un capharnaüm permanent et il avait fini par arrêter de faire le moindre effort pour se rendre présentable.

Pendant la saison des Jeux, l'hôtesse, Ancharia Vane, n'essayait même plus de lui parler ou lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était comme si elle parlait à un attardé ou à un animal. Comme elle l'avait fait avant pour Connor. Cette femme, Haymitch ne lui accordait aucune importance. Elle était juste détestable, comme une bonne majorité des gens du Capitole, ceux qui ne considéraient ces enfants que comme des morceaux de viande à balancer dans l'arène…

Néanmoins, l'annonce de son départ apporta un peu d'animation, vers la fin des soixante-quatrièmes Hunger Games.

« Je me demande sur quoi tu vas tomber l'année prochaine. »

Haymitch haussa un sourcil, levant les yeux vers Chaff.

« Honnêtement, j'en ai rien à foutre. Tant qu'elle me fiche la paix, elle peut se dandiner dans ses tenues à vomir autant qu'elle le veut. »

« Oh allez, tu pourras peut-être gagner, cette année ! »

Chaff laissa échapper un grand rire. Il ne parlait pas des Jeux, bien sûr.

Ces derniers temps et comme souvent, c'étaient plutôt les districts Deux et Un qui avaient le vent en poupe. Brutus s'était pavané deux ans de suite, notamment suite à la victoire de la féroce Enobaria qui avait marqué les esprits et l'Histoire en égorgeant un autre tribut avec ses propres dents qu'elle avait faites limer par la suite. L'année dernière avait marqué le retour du district Un sur le devant de la scène, avec la victoire de Gloss, et, cette année, Cashmere, sa sœur, semblait bien partie pour revenir vivante de l'arène.

« Mouais. »

Chaque année, un petit groupe de mentor pariait, mais pas sur les tributs, non. Ils pariaient sur quel district aurait l'hôte ou l'hôtesse à la tenue la plus grotesque. Ancharia Vane avait quelques fois remportée la palme, mais pas assez au goût de Haymitch. Cela contribuait à les distraire un instant du fait qu'ils devaient regarder de pauvres jeunes innocents se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Ils verraient bien ce que cela donnerait dans quelques mois.

Et avant même de la voir, Haymitch pu _entendre_ la nouvelle hôtesse débarquer débarquer environ deux heures avant le début de la moisson des soixante-cinquièmes Hunger Games. Le claquement des talons hauts au dehors était accompagné d'une voix ravie et un peu trop haut perché au goût de sa gueule de bois :

« Aujourd'hui va être une grande, grande, grande journée ! »

Effie Trinket ne tenait tout simplement pas en place. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle avait été nominée pour être la nouvelle hôtesse du district Douze et elle prenait très au sérieux ce poste, comme à peu près tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, en fait. Elle avait soigneusement étudié le protocole, et elle devait tout d'abord aller se présenter au vainqueur et mentor unique du district. Mentor qui se trouvait être son idole d'enfance, ce qui renforçait encore l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme, qui frappa à la porte de la demeure du fameux homme. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Elle s'attendait à voir le même homme, seulement avec quinze ans de plus… Mais elle ne pouvait pas plus se tromper. Tout ce qu'Effie récolta c'est un grognement quasiment inaudible qui lui disait que c'était ouvert.

Mais une Trinket ne se laissait pas démonter pour si peu, alors elle remonta le menton et afficha un sourire d'une blancheur éblouissante avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'avancer d'un pas conquérant. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait, si elle n'avait pas été assaillie par une très forte odeur d'alcool, mélangée à celle du… Vomi ? Non, en fait, Effie ne voulait pas savoir. Elle enjamba deux ou trois cadavres de bouteilles avant d'atteindre le salon où l'authentique Haymitch Abernathy était affalé sur le canapé, débraillé, mal rasé et en train de vider une énième bouteille.

Le regard de la jeune femme passa du mentor au maire du district qui l'avait accompagnée, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'une caméra ne sorte de nulle part pour lui annoncer que c'était une blague.

Inutile de dire qu'elle tombait de haut.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'avancer vers lui pour lui tendre la main, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage poudré.

« Je m'appelle Effie Trinket et je suis la nouvelle hôtesse ! Ravie de vous rencontrer ! »

Haymitch ne saisit pas tout de suite la main tendue. La voix pointue de cette femme lui vrillait la tête, si bien que sa main libre rejoignit sa tempe. Et puis franchement, lorsqu'il la voyait, il pensait plus à du vomi de licorne qu'à une femme, en fait : Effie portait une perruque bouclée rose chewing-gum, assortie à sa robe dont le rose était un peu plus soutenu. Une robe extravagante et tout bonnement ridicule, mais aussi plutôt courte, remarqua-t-il. L'ensemble était complété par des talons tout autant rose bonbon mesurant une bonne douzaine de centimètres. Et bien sûr, son maquillage la faisait ressembler à un clown, comme la majorité des gens du Capitole, que ce soit femmes ou hommes, d'ailleurs : de la poudre blanche recouvrait son visage, du blush rose vif agrémentait ses joues, ses lèvres étaient peintes également et de faux-cils du plus mauvais goût battaient en rythme à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait ou fermait les yeux.

La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas rétracté sa main, mais semblait être à deux doigts de le faire. Il soupira, sans lui accorder trop d'attention, avant de finalement vaguement la secouer.

« Mouais, c'est ça. Enchanté aussi. »

Le ton était d'une froideur polaire, mais honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas plus s'en moquer. Il ne pouvait pas feindre un quelconque intérêt pour une des marionnettes du Capitole.

Le maire sentait l'atmosphère se tendre, aussi se racla-t-il la gorge, avant d'inviter Effie à le suivre jusqu'à l'hôtel de Justice afin d'effectuer les derniers préparatifs pour la moisson. Haymitch devait bien se préparer, n'est-ce pas ?

Effie n'en revenait pas. Haymitch ressemblait à un homme des cavernes. Durant toutes ces années, elle avait pensé et même – avouons-le – rêvé de cet homme comme étant, certes, un peu rebelle, mais… Quelles manières ! Il l'avait à peine regardée et il avait été tellement froid qu'elle avait dû réprimer un frisson. Et elle n'osait même pas songer à l'état de la demeure du vainqueur. A tout l'alcool qu'il pouvait ingurgiter.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel de Justice, elle était restée silencieuse. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite devant les équipes de tournage déjà présentes afin de couvrir l'évènement. Elle souriait à tout le monde, accordait quelques mots à tous ceux qui la sollicitait, elle, la nouvelle hôtesse.

Et puis l'heure de la moisson sonna. Les enfants du district avaient tous revêtu leurs plus belles tenues, tenues qui semblaient évidemment bien fades aux yeux d'Effie. Mais elle demeurait indulgente, les observant en souriant.

Haymitch quant à lui, arriva quelques instants plus tard. La jeune femme pu remarquer que s'il s'était changé, il n'avait pas dû passer par la case "bain", vu l'odeur qu'il dégageait… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en préoccuper. C'était à elle de jouer, le maire venait de terminer son discours d'introduction aux Jeux en précisant le fait que cette année, ils accueillaient une nouvelle hôtesse. La nouvelle ne sembla pas faire grand effet parmi la population du district, mais une fois encore, Effie ne se laissa pas démonter.

Gaie comme un pinson, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le micro.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie d'être là, c'est un véritable honneur et une grande fierté pour moi ! »

Effie pourrait avoir entendu un léger ricanement blasé derrière elle, vers la droite. Haymitch Abernathy. Mais elle fit comme si de rien était. Après tout, au Capitole, on savait ignorer un éléphant qui se trouvait au beau milieu du couloir, si cela pouvait sauver les apparences.

« Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci pour les reviews ! Elle va bien finir par comprendre que les apparences sont trompeuses... :3 Le Hayffie va mettre du temps à se mettre en place, c'est surtout ça, en fait xD Et pour la mère d'Effie, je dirait que c'est une maman... Mais oui, une fouine. XD_

_Bonne lecture pour ce dixième chapitre !_

* * *

**A LA CROISÉE DES CHEMINS** - _Chapitre 10_

Tout le long du chemin entre l'hôtel de justice et la gare, Effie ne cessa de babiller avec entrain à propos de toutes les choses fabuleuses que Tabitha et Soren, respectivement quatorze ans et seize ans, allaient voir. Toutes ces choses dont ils allaient profiter et qui étaient "rien que pour eux".

En fait, parler empêchait Effie de penser. Cela parvenait à la distraire des larmes que Tabitha ne parvenait de toute évidence pas à retenir. Cette jeune fille était très jolie et la douceur se ressentait dans chacun de ses traits. Ses cheveux blond cendré étaient coupés courts, à la garçonne et ses yeux d'un gris clair. Quant à ce jeune garçon qui lui était brun aux yeux noirs, il avait l'air déterminé, malgré une peur évidente et compréhensible.

En effectuant sa première moisson, Effie s'était rendu compte de quelque chose. Il serait difficile de considérer ces _enfants_ comme des _tributs_, maintenant qu'elle les côtoyait personnellement. Bien entendu, elle se garda bien de confier ce sentiment à quiconque : au mieux, on lui rirait au nez. Au pire… Eh bien Effie ne préférait même pas y songer. Avant, quand elle parlait des Jeux, elle n'employait que le mot "tributs", une dénomination froide et impersonnelle. Maintenant, c'était tout autre chose.

« Tu peux prendre tous les vêtements que tu désir ! »

C'est avec ravissement que l'hôtesse avait accompagné la jeune fille jusqu'à ses appartements, une fois dans le train. Tabitha semblait s'être un peu calmée, mais ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et gonflés. Effie faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer, tout en continuant à parler, parler et encore parler. Après tout, c'était une seconde nature chez elle et on pouvait dire que son prénom, "Euphemia", avait été merveilleusement choisi par ses parents : il venait d'un peuple ancien, les grecs et pouvaient se rapporter à une "élocution soignée" ou encore à une "bonne réputation".

La jeune fille semblait plutôt intéressée par les vêtements, ce qui fit sourire l'hôtesse. Cette adolescente n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup d'occasions de porter ou de toucher de telles étoffes.

Effie fini par prendre congé, non sans avoir conseillé une tunique bleue à Tabitha.

Elle découvrit Haymitch avachi sur le canapé du salon, en train de siroter un verre d'un des onéreux spiritueux du Capitole.

« Alors, Princesse, on est fière d'avoir envoyé ses premiers tributs à la mort ? »

Le ton était imbibé d'une ironie froide. De toute évidence, Haymitch n'avait pas chômé sur la bouteille depuis tout à l'heure.

Effie haussa un sourcil, interloquée, autant par le "Princesse" que par les propos généraux du mentor.

« Je vous demande pardon ?! »

Il lui offrit un sourire sans joie.

« Laissez tomber. »

Il n'avait pas franchement envie de perdre son temps à discuter avec cette marionnette du Capitole. De toute évidence, elle avait la tête vide et un manque évident de répartie.

« Non, j'aimerais comprendre ! »

Mains sur les hanches, elle se tenait debout devant lui, attendant une explication de sa part. Haymitch se contenta de ricaner.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'i comprendre ici, cher Ange de la Mort. Vous venez avec vos p'tites ailes blanches tirer les noms de pauvres gamins pour les envoyer à l'abattoir. Je vous demandais simplement si vous étiez fière de vous. »

L'hôtesse cligna des yeux, avant de regarder autour d'elle. Puis elle lui jeta un regard qui de toute évidence, se voulait méprisant mais qui aurait été encore plus crédible s'il était venu d'un chaton.

« Vous êtes ivre. »

« Vous avez deviné ça toute seule, Princesse ? »

Il sentait qu'elle commençait à perdre son calme et il _adorait_ ça.

« Cessez donc de m'appeler "Princesse", c'est ridicule ! »

« Pas autant que votre robe, croyez-moi. Et dommage, j'adore donner des surnoms, il va falloir vous y habituer. »

« Je… Je… »

Haussant un sourcil, il prit une gorgée de son verre avant d'adopter un ton plus badin, toujours moqueur à l'égard de l'hôtesse qui se décomposait de plus en plus.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne vais pas rester ici me faire insulter plus longtemps ! »

Aussitôt qu'elle eût prononcé ces mots, Effie Trinket se détourna de lui, le dos bien droit et le menton levé afin de s'éloigner vers ses appartements, avec toute la dignité et la prestance d'une _dame_. Du moins, c'est sans doute l'effet qu'elle recherchait. Pour le mentor, elle ressemblait plus à un sucre d'orge coiffé de barbapapa, le tout juché sur des échasses qui se déplaçait en se dandinant. En bref, rien d'humain.

L'heure du diner était arrivée et toute la tablée fut silencieuse durant la majorité du repas. A l'exception de quelques mots échangés sur le menu qui était délicieux et de quelques remontrances. En effet, si Tabitha était issue d'une famille de marchand qui avait relativement de quoi manger à sa faim, Soren avait tendance à ne pas s'embarrasser de fourchette et de couteau pour manger, puisque pour lui, ce festin constituait une occasion unique. Mais ceci avait le don de perturber grandement la digestion de l'hôtesse, qui ne manqua pas de le souligner.

« Très cher, les couverts ne sont pas là pour faire joli ! Pense donc aux autres présents à table. »

Haymitch ne pouvait décemment pas louper cette occasion.

« Mais oui, _très cher_, écoute-la donc, elle qui ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'avoir faim. »

Effie s'abstint de tout commentaire, voulant éviter de perturber plus le diner, mais une fois encore, si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait sans doute déjà à terre. Haymitch ne sembla même pas le remarquer, continuant de boire et grignotant plus qu'il ne mangeait.

Après le repas, Haymitch s'éclipsa rapidement, à l'instar des deux jeunes. Au moins, le couvre-feu serait facile à donner, puisque le lendemain, ils devraient se lever tôt. Effie se dirigea donc vers ses appartements pour la nuit. Cela avait été une journée éprouvante pour tout le monde et l'hôtesse était tombée de bien haut en découvrant son idole… Qui se révélait à peine supportable. Il ne faisait aucun effort de sociabilité et lorsqu'elle essayait de lui parler, il se moquait d'elle ou était tout simplement froid et méprisant.

Mais en retirant sa perruque et son maquillage, elle décida que ce ne serait pas ça qui l'empêcherait de faire son travail et qui prendrait le pas sur son enthousiasme.

Après tout, si ses tributs gagnaient cette année, peut-être pourrait-elle être promue à un district où le vainqueur était digne de ce nom ? Son cœur se serra légèrement à cette pensée. Visiblement, le temps du beau et fier jeune homme qu'était Haymitch Abernathy il y a quinze ans était bien loin, maintenant.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là et elle ne préféra pas penser à comment quelqu'un pouvait changer autant. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait réellement connu un jour, peut-être était-il déjà détestable à l'époque. Même si ça n'avait pas du tout été l'impression qu'il lui avait donné en restant avec Maysilee Donner en train d'agoniser.

Malgré qu'il le lui ait demandé, elle ne préféra pas joindre Seneca, ce soir-là. Ils se verraient bientôt et puis elle n'était pas trop d'humeur à parler. Elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas d'avoir défendu bec et ongles un alcoolique insupportable, mais il n'en penserait pas moins. Et elle n'avait pas envie de ça.

Effie évitait d'adresser la parole au mentor, sauf si cela était absolument nécessaire. Et la situation semblait parfaitement convenir à l'homme, qui passait ses journées affalé, à dormir ou à boire.

Néanmoins, le train allait bientôt arriver au Capitole et la jeune femme rompit le silence qui régnait dans la salle où ils étaient tous rassemblés.

« L'arrivée est proche, nous ferions mieux de nous préparer ! Il va y avoir de nombreuses équipes de tournage à la gare. »

Son regard s'était particulièrement attardé sur Haymitch, débraillé, qui leva un sourcil.

« Vous voulez vous remettre un peu plus de maquillage sur la figure ? Allez-y. Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne ressembliez pas déjà à un clown. »

Devant les deux tributs qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, Effie se contenta de sourire de façon forcée.

« Je pensais plutôt à vous. Je pense avoir saisi que votre apparence n'est pas très importante pour vous, mais faites au moins un effort pour ne pas nous embarrasser, les enfants et moi ! »

Haymitch ne répondit pas. Il aurait bien eu une pique bien sentie sur le fait que c'était plutôt elle et ses tenues grotesques qui les embarrassaient mais quelque chose dans ses mots le bloqua. Ancharia Vane n'aurait pas dit ça. Les autres hôtesses ne semblaient pas dire ce genre de chose non plus. "Les enfants". Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas s'y accrocher tant que ça. Peu importe, ce n'était que des mots.

Le train fini par arriver au Capitole. Ils furent accueilli par la foule, tandis que les tributs ne savaient pas trop s'ils devaient saluer ou pas, se tenant timidement près de leur hôtesse et de leur mentor qui pouvaient se frayer un chemin grâce aux Pacificateurs qui les attendaient pour les escorter jusqu'au centre d'entrainement.

Là-bas, les tributs seraient lavés, poncés et pomponnés avant d'être présentés à leur styliste.

Haymitch gardait de mauvais souvenirs de cette étape. Et encore, pour le coup, il était plutôt heureux de ne pas avoir été une fille car souvent, c'était sur elles que les préparateurs et stylistes passaient le plus de temps. Toutes ces choses n'avaient jamais été la tasse de thé de Haymitch, alors que lui aussi, en tant que mentor, avait une styliste. Heureusement, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le temps où il était à la place de Soren : maintenant, il était un grand garçon et on ne le manipulait plus dans tous les sens, on se contentait seulement de lui poser la tenue à mettre sur son lit. Et c'était très bien.

Haymitch et Effie laissèrent donc leurs tributs se faire préparer pour le défilé. Comme d'habitude, il s'agissait de stylistes à l'imagination aussi pauvre qu'un habitant de la Veine et les gamins allaient être vêtus de costumes de mineurs peut-être encore pire que celui auquel Haymitch avait eu le droit. Tout bonnement fantastique.

Il regarda à peine le défilé, comme les autres années. Dans le train, il n'avait quasiment pas parlé à ces deux jeunes. Il savait qu'il était censé leur donner des conseils. Mais après tous ces échecs, il ne se donnait qu'au minimum. Surtout que lorsqu'il discutait avec ces gosses, c'était le meilleur moyen pour s'y attacher et mieux souffrir de les voir mourir sous ses yeux alors qu'il était impuissant.

C'était égoïste, peut-être. Mais c'était un moyen comme un autre de tenir.

Il se contentait d'échanger quelques mots avec Chaff, qui comme lui, se montrait plus blasé qu'autre chose.

Il ne fut rappelé à l'ordre qu'une fois que les tributs furent arrivés.

Effie semblait assez satisfaite de la performance des deux jeunes, bien que tout le monde savait que personne n'avait réellement fait attention à eux. Comme d'habitude, les chariots des districts Un et Deux avaient eu beaucoup de succès, mais cela avait été celui du Quatre qui avait le plus remué les foules. Il est vrai que lorsque l'on regardait le tribut masculin, on comprenait pourquoi : il ne devait pas être âgé de plus de quatorze ou quinze ans mais avait déjà un charme ravageur. Il semblait fort, avait confiance en lui et un très beau sourire, le tribut aimant à sponsors, en somme.

« Haymitch, les enfants attendent ! »

Chaff observa la nouvelle venue d'un œil approbateur. Certes, elle était pouvait sérieusement faire concurrence dans le concours de l'hôte ou de l'hôtesse le plus ridicule, mais lorsque l'on regardait de plus près, Effie semblait plutôt jeune, elle n'était certes pas grande mais avait de jolies jambes… Bref, elle ne ressemblait en rien à la vieillie hôtesse aigrie et immonde du district Onze.

« Tu nous présente, 'Mitch ? »

Le susnommé soupira, blasé.

« Je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour se présenter seule, n'est-ce pas, Princesse ? »

Une fois de plus, la jeune femme jeta un regard noir au mentor du Douze – c'est que ça allait devenir une habitude – et sourit gentiment à Chaff. Elle se présenta donc avant de finalement tirer Haymitch par le bras.

« Je vous prie de nous excuser mais nous avons des tributs à rejoindre. »

« Mais moi de même, bonne journée mademoiselle Trinket ! »

Chaff lui sourit d'une façon qui se voulait probablement charmeuse, mais avec tout l'alcool qu'il devait avoir dans le sang, ça ne fit pas vraiment beaucoup d'effet à Effie.


	11. Chapter 11

_Blabla pas à moi blablabla._

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

**A LA CROISÉE DES CHEMINS** -_ Chapitre 11_

Le soir du défilé des tributs, Effie avait finalement donné de ses nouvelles à Seneca, qui ne sembla pas s'offusquer que sa petite amie ne lui ait pas téléphoné depuis le train. D'ailleurs, il en tirait une certaine fierté, de savoir qu'elle faisait passer son travail avant le reste.

Bien sûr, la vérité était toute autre, mais la jeune femme ne voulut pas le contredire, ni le contrarier.

Il lui affirma que sa première moisson s'était très bien déroulée et qu'elle était parfaite. A ce moment, Effie ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que lui avait dit le mentor, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Quels termes avait-il employés déjà ? "Ange de la Mort" ? Mais devait-elle donner du crédit et surtout de l'importance aux paroles d'un ivrogne ?

En tous cas, il ne mentionna pas une seule fois Haymitch Abernathy et Effie apprécia grandement de ne pas avoir à donner le change et à devoir prétendre que tout allait bien avec le vainqueur des cinquantièmes Hunger Games.

Tandis que les tributs débutaient officiellement leur entrainement, les Jeux des mentors, sponsors, hôtesses et hôtes avaient déjà commencé. Des Jeux de séduction et de stratégie au milieu de tous les paris.

Certes, on ignorait encore quels seraient les scores de chacun, mais il serait toujours bon de se mettre quelques personnes riches et influentes de Panem dans la poche, Effie en avait bien conscience.

Néanmoins, Haymitch ne semblait pas du tout disposé à rencontrer des sponsors à qui il avait déjà parlé les années passées pour la plupart. Et ceci avait le don de mettre l'hôtesse hors d'elle, même si elle tentait de rester maitresse d'elle-même. Si Haymitch s'était toujours comporté ainsi, il ne fallait pas s'étonner que le district Douze n'ait plus célébré aucune victoire…

« Haymitch Abernathy, comptez-vous bouger votre auguste postérieur de ce fauteuil et poser cette bouteille deux minutes afin d'aller chercher des sponsors ou dois-je vous entrainer moi-même pas la peau du cou ? »

La voix était autoritaire, pointue et sans appel mais cela ne sembla pas impressionner le moins du monde le mentor, qui, après l'avoir fixée quelques instants avec incrédulité, éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« J'hallucine ou vous avez utilisé le mot "postérieur" ? »

Effie serra les dents. Un insupportable gamin. On lui avait refilé le pire district avec le pire vainqueur imaginable. Vainqueur qu'elle avait soutenu et adulé il y a de cela quinze ans.

« Votre mauvaise volonté ne suffira pas à m'empêcher de faire mon travail, vous savez ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, un sourire en coin scotché aux lèvres.

« Votre voix insupportable ne suffira pas à m'empêcher de boire tranquillement, vous savez ? »

Rester calme, respirer, donner l'illusion que tout va bien avant que tout le monde ne porte son attention sur eux.

« La survie de ces enfants ne vous importe donc pas ? »

Dans les yeux du mentor, plus aucune lueur de plaisanterie ne brillait. Seuls une colère froide et un intense mépris étaient présents.

« En tant que marionnette sans cervelle du Capitole qui envoie lesdits enfants dans l'arène, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de parler, Princesse. »

Cela sembla clouer le bec momentanément à l'hôtesse, qui s'éloigna sans rien dire de plus.

Elle avait l'air à la fois choquée et peinée, mais honnêtement, Haymitch s'en moquait. Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait dérangé le Capitole de lui ôter les seules personnes à qui il tenait vraiment. Alors pourquoi devrait-il se soucier de cette femme qui n'avait jamais connu de problèmes ?

Pourtant, une partie de lui-même se sentit coupable. Juste un peu.

Effie était décidée à tenter de trouver des sponsors pour les enfants. Il le fallait et pour se faire, elle était prête à tout.

Elle s'était vêtue d'une robe plutôt courte d'un bleu turquoise qui faisait mal aux yeux mais qui mettait également chacune de ses courbes en valeur. L'une de ses ridicules perruques était toujours vissée sur sa tête.

De toute évidence, les sponsors avec qui elle parlait et qui semblaient de loin boire ses paroles étaient bien plus intéressés par son décolleté que par son discours.

Ce fut Chaff avec qui discutait Haymitch qui le lui fit remarquer.

« Quand je te disais que tu avais de la chance ! »

Haymitch fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette Effie Trinket. Outre le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas nier que si on faisait abstraction du maquillage, de la perruque et de la robe à la couleur douteuse, elle était plus que regardable. Mais justement, il refusait de voir la femme en dessous de tout ça. Elle n'était qu'une marionnette, une faucheuse en puissance qui avait le don de lui rendre la vie insupportable. Point barre.

« En attendant, elle est plus que fatigante. »

Chaff sembla avoir certaines pensées en tête quant aux activités nocturnes que pouvaient entretenir Haymitch et Effie, suite aux mots de son ami, qui frappa son bras valide en lui jetant un regard noir. Décidément, Chaff ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

Néanmoins, autre chose sembla attirer l'attention du mentor du Douze : l'un des hommes semblait particulièrement intéressé par la jeune femme et commençait à l'attirer dans un coin, sans qu'elle soit forcément d'accord, la main placée de façon louche, un peu trop bas sur le corps de l'hôtesse pour que cela soit réellement correct.

Haymitch n'appréciait pas cette femme ni aucune autre venant du Capitole. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas envie de considérer Effie comme humaine. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'un homme sans scrupule, même sponsor potentiel, tente d'abuser de son hôtesse. Haymitch ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui pensait que les femmes étaient de fragiles créatures à protéger, mais malgré ses sarcasmes et malgré le fait que ces dernières années, il n'ait pas craché sur quelques aventures d'un soir avec des Capitoliennes, il ne restait pas moins respectueux et décida d'intervenir.

« Trinket, j'aurais besoin de vous. »

Evidemment, c'était faux.

« Besoin de moi ? »

Elle le regarda, à la fois surprise et soulagée. Le sponsor semblait s'impatienter. Haymitch retint de justesse une réplique bien sentie avant de la prendre par le bras pour l'éloigner.

« Tout de suite, oui. »

Il jeta un regard noir à l'homme avant de l'entrainer dans un couloir désert.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

Effie le regarda sans comprendre. En fait, elle semblait plus perdue qu'autre chose.

« Princesse, vous pourrez rouler des hanches autant que vous voulez avec des robes tellement courtes que vous pourriez les porter en guise de ceinture. Ouais, ça les attirera puisque c'est sans doute ce que vous cherchiez à faire. Mais il faut savoir que je ne serais pas toujours derrière vous pour vous sortir de ce genre de pétrin qui peut malheureusement arriver. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et il crut pouvoir discerner du rouge sur ses joues couvertes de poudre blanche.

« Je… »

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement devant sa mine déconfite.

« Et au cas où vous l'ignoreriez, seul le mentor peut signer les contrats avec les sponsors. Il faudra retourner à l'école on dirait, Chérie. »

Le mentor la planta là avec son sourire en coin. Effie voulu lui dire qu'elle, au moins, elle tentait de trouver des sponsors. Elle voulut lui dire que c'était de sa faute. Mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche.

Elle venait de remarquer que malgré tout, il venait de lui sauver la mise, d'une certaine façon.

Le lendemain, bien qu'il ne lui décocha pas un mot, Effie remarqua qu'il semblait être en début de négociation avec un sponsor et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

En fin de journée, Effie était conviée à une soirée entre hôtesses et hôtes. C'était sa première et elle était plutôt nerveuse à l'idée de faire mauvaise impression à ces gens qu'elle connaissait surtout à la télévision avant de leur avoir parlé en vrai.

Puisqu'elle n'avait pas trouvé Haymitch, elle lui avait laissé un mot avant de partir, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup d'intérêt dans la façon dont elle passait ses soirées, tant qu'elle le laissait boire tranquillement. De toute façon, il était probable que lui-même soit occupé de son côté.

En tant que benjamine des hôtes et hôtesses, Effie fut accueillie plutôt chaleureusement. On lui fit moult compliments sur sa robe vert pomme agrémentée d'un corset très serré et d'une jupe qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux et qui aurait pu rendre jalouse la plus belle meringue d'un pâtissier.

Chacun et chacune la félicitait de sa nomination, mais Effie voyait bien qu'ils s'adressaient tous à elle avec une condescendance non dissimulée. Il est vrai que le district Douze était de loin le moins prestigieux de tous.

« N'est-ce pas trop difficile de devoir gérer un vainqueur tel que lui ? Cette très chère Ancharia n'en pouvait plus à la fin, on dit qu'elle était constamment sous antidépresseurs ! »

Ou encore :

« Je ne comprends pas que ces vainqueurs ne soient pas un peu plus reconnaissants envers nous, quels ingrats ! »

La jeune femme ne comprit pas vraiment en quoi les vainqueurs devraient être reconnaissants envers eux. Mais Effie se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête, peu décidée à se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire.

On changea de sujet pour aborder sa carrière de mannequin, ce qui était mieux. Là, au moins, elle n'avait pas trop besoin de faire semblant d'être d'accord.

Elle rentra dans les appartements réservés au district Douze au beau milieu de la nuit, exténuée.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'enlever ses chaussures qui lui tuaient littéralement les pieds.

Bien sûr, elle les adorait, mais franchement, elles étaient loin d'être confortables. La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, puisqu'elle pouvait distinguer une lueur venant du salon.

Se pouvait-il qu'Haymitch soit toujours debout à cette heure ? Elle le découvrit sur le canapé, dans une position improbable. Effie pensa qu'il devait dormir, alors qu'en réalité, il s'était évanouit, comme souvent, après avoir _un peu_ trop abusé.

On ne pouvait pas dire que l'homme semblait reposé ou paisible, mais au moins, il n'arborait pas la grise mine habituelle. Les yeux fermés, elle retrouvait quelques traits du beau jeune homme qu'il avait été il y a quinze ans, celui qui était encore accroché dans sa chambre chez ses parents, en dépit des regards désapprobateurs venant aussi bien de sa mère que de Seneca. Mais ça lui était égal, cela restait sa chambre d'enfant et d'adolescente, non ?

Effie se surprit à l'observer quelques instants avant de saisir le plaid qui recouvrait l'un des fauteuils pour en couvrir le mentor.

Il était déjà insupportable en temps ordinaires, alors malade, il serait sans doute pire.

Autant éviter cette situation, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce sourire, ce n'était pour aucune raison en particulier.

Les résultats des séances d'entrainement privées étaient tombés à la fin de la journée suivante. Tabitha avait récolté un cinq, tandis que les Juges avaient attribué un six à Soren. Dans l'ensemble, c'étaient des résultats plutôt moyens, pas de quoi affoler les maigres sponsors avec qui ils avaient réussi à avoir un contact.

Mais les tributs du district Douze n'étaient après tout pas les pires.

Le matin des Jeux étaient arrivé avec une vitesse affolante. Effie regrettait d'avoir dû faire ses adieux à ses tous premiers tributs la veille.

Elle avait été tenue de rester au carré réservé à la discussion entre les mentors, sponsors et éventuellement hôtes et hôtesses dans certains cas. Ce serait depuis le "Forum" – c'est ainsi qu'on appelait cet espace – qu'ils allaient voir le lancement des Jeux.

Chaque mur de la salle était tapissé d'écrans géants afin de suivre en temps réel la progression des tributs dans l'arène. Il était aussi possible de se retirer dans les appartements réservés au district Douze dans le centre d'entrainement, mais, pour ses premiers Jeux, Effie voulait faire les choses bien.

Elle se retourna à peine vers lui lorsqu'il la rejoignit et n'eut même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il avait bu tant son odeur le trahissait.

Il est vrai que pour le coup, même elle n'aurait pas dit non à un verre à cet instant, alors que le compte à rebours venait d'être lancé.

Etrangement, cette année, Effie était moins enthousiaste que d'habitude. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait côtoyé de près ces enfants ? Non… Ces… Tributs ?


End file.
